Breaking the vow of love
by Loyalty counts
Summary: It was time Misaki broke her vow for the better. Her parents didn't have any mistake at all. Takumi needed to learn that not all people are against him. If he was the prince who wasnt peoples favourites, she was the only thing that opened the vast gardens of emotions for him. [AU] (NOW COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! So, here is my first multi-chaptered story, I'm trying to make it not-rushed. I really cross my fingers in this one. Because I hope this story will have no holes or lose knots.**

 **So, please go easy on me.**

 **I don't have any beta readers, so I try to search for reviews that benifit me. And I would like to remind you that the characters might be a little OOC so be prepared.**

 **And I rated it M, but I don't know for sure if my story would fit in that category. I will change it after I complete the story.**

 **Sadly, only few people review. Anyway, I can't say for sure how long will this story be, but I hope you will stay with me till the end.**

 **And rest of it, I leave it up to you!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Ayuzawa Misaki was more than terrified in her life the moment they reached home. She was a newly graduate student from Harvard and she couldn't say her life couldn't get any better, being the topper of the university.

Wrong.

Her life will always be miserable as long as she had her parents, Sakuya and Minako having full control over it.

She had always been terrified of what would happen next, even though she wasn't a victim to those abuses, she could feel it across the room as she silently heard her father yet again fight with her mother.

She closed her eyes, sighing deeply to control the emotions that rose in her chest. She only opened them to give a dry laugh. Since when did she become so void of expressing her pain?

She was always cheerful around her friends, not a trace of emotion betrayed her real pain. But she always kept to herself. Soon, her friends were distanced, exactly what she wanted fearing that they might get tangled in her tortures and paying for the mistakes she did.

Her sister didn't need to know that Misaki was now taking the responsibilities of her mother, as soon as her father lost trust in her. And she couldn't even complain, because she never knew a way out because he was the one paying for her education.

And if she applied for jobs, he would know.

And she didn't want that.

Suddenly, the door of her room burst open, and he came in, having a determined look.

"Misaki." he stated.

She stood, looking at him without any emotions. It seems she has healed all those years of enduring.

"Yes, dad." she replied quietly.

"You...are getting married to a rich noble in Britain so pack your bags and get ready to leave." he declared.

Her mouth fell open as she heard those words flying out of his mouth. What was he thinking? She is not going to be a puppet to his desires. She was done with him controlling her emotionally.

"No." she said, holding her head high.

He turned his heels, his eyes dangerously narrowed, "What did you just say?"

"I said, I will not marry anyone. I don't want to be an example like mom. Bye."

Before he could reply, she snatched the envolope from his hand and grabbed her bags, running like her life depended on it. She hurriedly smacked the heavy padded envelope in her mother's hand, reaching to her pocket and placing it on top of the envelope.

"Goodbye, I hope we meet again...mom." she said as she heard his voice calling her name, climbing down the stairs of the two-story building.

She breathed in the fresh air of freedom and used her car to reach the airport. And she made sure she was driving as full speed.

She didn't need another problem.

xxx

As soon as she reached, she sighed in relief and soon started rushing towards the baggage counter.

Then she passed the immigration and sat near the gate of her flight with a thump.

It was almost evening from all the ruckus.

"Hello, are you..."

Her head snapped in the direction of a man not older than her holding her wallet which he opened for her. His emerald eyes gazing at her questioningly. She almost snatched it from him out of embarrassment that her childhood picture was out in the open. Flushed, she mumbled an apology.

"Aren't you supposed to say 'Thank you'?" the person asked, clearly amused.

She scowled and glared at him, at which he seemed taken aback. "Well, you can't expect me to say 'Thank you' when you let my picture in the open for everyone to see."

"You look so adorable in that picture, Miss." he said, getting more intriguied by her every word that she said.

She glared at him even deeply, crossing her arms hotly. "Stop teasing me for your own benefit."

He clearly knew now that she had never been complicated in her life, and he felt the need to clarify to this amber eyed beauty who wore no make up unlike many women these day and was clearly turned on by his charm. Her charcoal hair was tied in a tight ponytail and he could see stress lines on her forehead.

He sat next her, extedning his hand in an attempt to shake hers. "Hello, my name is Usui Takumi. And I apologize if I have offended you. But I meant what I had said."

She stared at his hand like it was something she had never cautiously shook it."How am I supposed to know that you were genuine?"

"What if I told you I can help you around Britain? You clearly are boarding this plane, and so am I. I have been there for quite alot of time. So I can help you around." he said, ignoring the fact that he was going to have a big day tomorrow. And he had already planned to not go for that meeting anyway.

She stared at him suspiciously for a few moments until she heard the announcement.

"Fine, but I won't give you my name. So don't expect me to be friendly. For your information, I hate men. And I am giving in frankly because I don't know England and this is my first time."

"So what should I call you?" he felt disappointed for some reason, but he hid it well behind his facade.

"Don't be so disappointed! Er...you can call me Minako." she unwillingly gave her mother's name.

"Alright...Minako." he said as she strode inside the gate without a second glance.

xxx

She searched for that guy with the over grown blond hair that seemed to hide his eyes when she caught that look in his eyes. But her frustration got the better of her as she quietly uttered his name. "Usui..."

"Called me?"

She jumped as his breath blew over her bare neck.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Th-th-that!" she pointed at her neck embarrassed.

"What?"

"Urgh, never mind. Can you tell of any place where I can get jobs?" she asked.

He thought for a while as he offered to help carry her suitcase but she politely declined and strode ahead of him.

"Well, yes I know of quite some places where you could...wait are you a newly graduate student from Harvard?" he asked, staring somewhere.

She looked at him with confusion and fear in her eyes. "Umm...yes?"

"Look over there, your name and photo is on that board." he said.

She widened her eyes as she snapped in the direction he pointed which was the bilboard. On it was her photo stating her postion and name. She gasped, colour draining off her face.

"Misaki Ayuzawa...so that's your name." he said. Her name was like a melody on his tongue.

"I...shouldn't have come here. What should I do. What should I do. What should I-"

"Calm down, Ayuzawa." he said, grabbing her arm and being as confused as ever. Wasn't anyone supposed to be proud that their name was flashed as the topper?

"You don't understand! Leave my arm." she shrieked as panick was written across her face.

He dragged her nonchlantly to his car, which was parked in the parking lot and made her sit inside calmly. Then drove to a hotel which screamed money. Even though her appearance told him she wasn't rich, he payed for her stay anyway.

"Hey! Where are you leaving me? I...can't stay in this place!" she said uncomfortably, looking inside her wallet.

"Don't worry, I have already paid. Meet me tomorrow near the park, just opposite this hotel at 2 in the afternoon. I will help you find a job." he said before leaving her in daze, speechless and before she could thank him.

xxx

A ring was heard from the telephone on the table loud enough to disturb the man sitting on his chair deep in thought. "Hello?"

"Mr. Igarashi, did you meet my daughter at the airport?" a worried voice said.

"I had sent my secretary to pick her up. He was holding the board with her name written in bold, but she never came. " He claimed as he sipped his brandy.

The other man sighed and tiredly looked at his wife with contempt.

"Have you seen her yet? She topped Harvard..." He said in a questioning tone with a hint of pride.

"We can find her photo on the billboards, nothing to worry about. I hope you have a nice time. And I will make sure my son meets her. " The Igarashi named man said as he hung the phone up.

The father sighed defeated as guilt ate him. He knew he was doing it against her choice, but it was the only way to save him and his family out of this whole mess.

And he can't show his wife that he hated the fact that he had to hide things. But if he didn't do it, then he wouldn't be able to hide the fact that they are drowning with debts.

And that's why he thought he needed to conceal his emotions and pretend to hate her. And he wished Suzuna can just be as oblivious as his wife and Midaki. But she saw right through his facade and confronted him when he tried to threaten her just so she could be terrified of him. At least he can trust someone.

"I hope you are fine...Misaki..." He said to himself.

Little did he know that someone heard him loud and clear.

And it happened to be his wife who smiled wistfully.

xxx

Misaki sighed as she thought about this Usui. He was so generous, it almost felt she was a charity case. That made her clench her hand.

"You think I am a poor case you would feed with one, huh. I won't give in to you, Usui!"

She shouted in her hotel room, checking out and going to another hotel that matched her budget.

Later, at around two in the noon she returned near the hotel and stood in front of the light in the park where he told her to.

Absently, he went to the hotel he checked her in and asked for her name. "Ayuzawa Misaki."

The clerk looked at him then replied, " She checked out a few hours ago."

He frowned and thanked the clerk, wandering out of the hotel.

Then his eyes fell on a woman who was extremely beautiful in her shirt and jeans as he took in her face, he realized its her. And she looked even more beautiful to him with her hair tied up. He wondered how she would look with her hair down.

He walked near her, her back facing him yet again, his heart beating wildly as he thought of complementing her. He felt this...this need to tell her how breathtaking she was. And how he would kill anyone who would stare at her like he did.

But even he should be killed when he thought about it like that. He slowly crept near her and put breath in her scent. Then whispered, "You are stunning, Ayuzawa."

She gasped and glared at him defiantly. She crossed her arms, not before pushing him away and blushing madly. He loved to see those reactions, they were clearly interesting.

"Don't you dare come near me. And stop saying idiotic things. It's embarrassing."

" You don't believe me?" He asked in a disappointed tone.

Her eyes fluttered and she fell off guard and started stuttering, "We-well I-I..."

"It's ok, Ayuzawa, I can shout out loud to the world to make you believe me. AYUZAWA MISAK-"

"Alright alright I believe you, now get down the bench before I start hitting you."

Almost half the park was looking at them and she was blushing madly, glaring at him.

"Now. Would you tell me why are you helping me?" She asked.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at how guarded she was. He chuckled slightly and sat on the beach, patting the seat beside him. "You don't have to be so weary about me. I don't bite. And I was clearly trying to help a new person. Why did you check out of the hotel?"

She huffed and sat beside him, grumbling under her breath before saying, "Because I thought you were throwing your money just to show your riches."

He smiled at her, clearly she wasnt any ordinary woman. In fact, he never met a woman like her. " I can buy a whole building for you, you should've have told me you wanted to stay in a more lavish hotel. Oh wait." He swiped his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number, "Hello, Marco? I want you to book a room in the elite -"

She snatched the phone from him and disconnected the call, with panicked written across her face as she shoved the phone back in his hand. " Alright, I will stay there until I get a job. But you won't be doing anymore paying." She threatened. He laughed and she started yelling at him.

Somewhere far a man with yellow hair stood with an amused look. Although he hadn't seen the face of his fiance, he was sure he would want this woman.

He was strolling when he got a call from someone, he pressed the phone ti his ear and said, "Hello?"

"Tora, I want you to meet your fiancee this Wednesday. The one you were going to marry ran away. If we find her, you will marry her if it's not too late. But right now, I want you to be here."

" What's her name?"

" The one who ran away?"

"Yes."

" Ayuzawa Misaki."

His eyes widened and he laughed. He looked over to that girl but before he could approach her, he bumped into someone. Immediately, he got irritated. Because his coffee was spilled across his shirt. "Hey!"

He glared at the timid looking woman who stood innocently and looked over at his shirt.

"Only one person would have yellow eyes, and that's you. Hi, Tora Igarashi. I am your fiancee. "

He was shocked but managed to show his question. "Oh, I'm Chiyo Sakurai."

She led him away from the park and into a cafe. He was clearly confused, but also disappointed that he missed her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So how was it, hm? I really love creating love triangles, they make the story more interesting. But I really need more ideas. Even though I had already planned my plots, i really love to read what you guys have to say.**

 **So, I have always loved fun facts so here's a question to you,**

 **'What would you do if you were Ayuzawa Misaki?'**

 **I mean in my story of course.**

 **So, I leave you to answer my question.**

 **Bye, (Faithful Friend signing off)**


	2. Chapter 2

She sighed as the hotel staff took her luggage to her previous room that she was staying in. Then she realized that it was actually a suite and she actually cursed under her breath.

"You shouldn't curse, Ayuzawa." She blushed as she heard his voice and jumped a mile away.

"How did you...?!"

He gave her a smile and sat on the chair placed near the coffee table. And poured himself some juice that was already in the jug. "You didn't lock your door."

She smacked his head and glared at him defiantly. "How dare you make yourself comfortable in my suite! Get out, NOW!"

He shrugged and stepped out, but before he closed the door, he leaned in and said, " You look really pretty when your hair is down." She blushed a deep red and he left, as soon as he saw the different shade. A smirk made its way on his face and he started the ignition, amused that someone can actually throw him out without getting attracted, or scathed.

But what he said made him wonder how she would really look in open hair.

xxx

She wondered if he was stalking her, when he left letting those last words of his hanging in the air, she wondered if he was watching her from somewhere. The thought alone made her furious enough and she banged her hand on the table, then screaming in pain as her hand gliding with the glass and she broke it just one stroke.

She clenched her hand and closed her eyes in pain. This is her punishment for leaving her mother alone. And running away from her problems. She let out a breath, feeling strangely overwhelmed and fell on the floor, staring off at the ceiling without any thoughts.

xxx

Tora Igarashi was officially pissed off now. He got a call from his father, demanding him to meet that Chiyo woman again.

What pissed him off was that she dared to order him like he was some dog.

And the nerve of that woman! She officially guided him away from her. How close he was to find her.

He sighed defeatedly as he waited for her in the cafe.

Then he saw her again, with that blond guy with emerald eyes. He somehow had this urge to see his resentful face, he felt that he would be strangely satisfied.

Then he made a split decision of confronting Misaki and rose from his chair. He stood directly in front of her and smirked.

He stuck his hand out and looked directly into her confused amber eyes. "Hello, beautiful woman. My name is Tora Igarashi. I have heard alot about you." Yes ,yes it was a lie. But who cares? He just wanted to see her reaction.

She narrowed her eyes and glanced at the emerald eyes guy. "Do you know this guy?" She asked him. He watched them with an amused expression. That guy raised his hands in surrender and shook his head. " Nope. I don't share secrets. Especially if they are related to Misa-"

"Alright, what do you want arrogant guy. You don't know anything about me and I can't trust you." When she was about to walk away, he held her hand. Then he saw a flicker of irritation in the eyes of the guy. He smirked visibly, " Yes I do. After all, you are marrying me. Your daddy didn't just send you here to go around with other men. " She panicked and ran away with full speed, while screaming, " I'm not marrying anyone, especially not you!"

He laughed as he saw the other guy picking speed after her. "Interesting..." He muttered.

"We don't have all day, Tora. And you certainly don't want to make me mad, do you?" His fiancee said in a sickly sweet tone. His expression was that of annoyance and he saw her smirking, and he was taken aback.

"What are you smirking all about?" He asked suspiciously.

She cleared her throat and grabbed his hand inside the cafe. He rolled his eyes when she ordered him to sit down. His limbs obeyed her order without his consent and he was utterly pissed off.

"Alright, now." He demanded when she finally settled down with a plate of cheesecake.

She smiled at him then started eating. Frustrated, he took half of her cheesecake and gobbled it down his throat.

She chuckled at his antiques as he gulped all at once. " The women were right about you. You really devour stuff."

All the shock came together at once and his mouth fell open. No one had ever found out about his affairs. He smirked and leaned forward. "So what are your plans? You want me, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Hell no. I would rather give you to Misaki than marry an unfaithful man."

He chuckled and looked right at her, he looked back with an amused expression. Somehow, he felt he was meeting this woman for more than once.

xxx

Usui was smiling to himself when he reminsced about her, suddenly, he felt nothing.

Maybe he was just toying with that woman. But it was the first time someone refused him. No one had ever approached him with such fierceness.

It frustrates him to the point that he ends up banging the wall, and he realizes for the first time that he actually got frustrated.

His eyes landed om the lobby of the hotel and his eyes widened when he saw her coming right at him with that angry look on beautiful her face with her hair pulled back just the way it always is.

'She is just like the others.' he thought.

He made a stoic face and closed his eyes, praying for her to go away.

But fates were cruel to him. He felt a strong punch on his chest, even though it felt light to him. He could really hear her screaming in his ears.

He turned his back and walked away, leaving a very confused Misaki behind.

"So, Takumi you really love me, don't you."

He almost tripped over his shoes, jerked his head at the woman with bewilderment.

But his face turned blank immediately as he saw who it was.

He got up and dusted himself. The woman followed him, he honestly wished to see her face again.

And then he saw her, in the restaurant as she just entered and started looking through the menu.

He silently entered the restaurant and sat opposite her. He rested his chin his hands.

She was so engrossed that she didn't notice someone pull a chair and sit in front of her.

"Takumi! Come on, i know you want me too."

She raised her eyebrows and slowly kept the book down, as irritation and red hue clouded her face.

"Usui! What are you doing here!"

She looked at the hand on his shoulder and he brushed the hand as he noticed her looking. He looked at the woman and then back at her. "Why, having a date with you. Did you forgot, Misa?" He said sweetly wth that infuriating smile of his. Her mouth fell open and she glared at him.

"You don't have any date with me." She bellowed, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

A waiter came and requested the lady to sit. She nudged Usui again and smiled sickly sweet. "See? You have a date with me. Don't tease me like that."

She batted her eyelashes and Misaki rolled her eyes, getting up from that seat and sitting somewhere else. He got up and followed her there too.

Misaki was extremely pissed off and she called a waiter, " Could you lead this gentleman outside, please? His girlfriend is already waiting fo him."

The waiter gave one look at Usui and turned rock cold.

He bowed respectfully and faded away. Usui turned back at her and sat in front of her. He turned serious all of a sudden, "Ayuzawa."

She was startled when she was distracted from her emails from her friends and sister. She noticed that he was now sitting in front of her. Her irritation was going to get the better of her hadn't she seen his face.

He now had her full attention.

"Are you engaged?" He asked.

Her mouth was set in a thin line and she looked away.

"It's none of your business. What happens in my life does not concern you." She got up from her place and walked out of the restaurant without having any food.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Why was he getting so worked up over this girl. But he sighed in relief when he saw that the woman who pestered him earlier was no where around.

His phone rang and suddenly his mood went sour. When he checked the caller id, he visibly relaxed. He pressed the phone in his ear and greeted the person on the other line.

"How many times to I have to tell you to not run away from your duties? Takumi, you know how your grandfather is." The person on the phone shouted in his ears.

He moved the phone away from his ears and sighed. "Aoi, I know that. Besides you told me to relax today, didn't you?"

"Well, that's because I was going to meet my aunt that's why. She really found a very highly educated student for work and wanted me to give her a job."

"So, you are planning to hire her."

" Yeah, as long as she can do the work efficiently. But you should totally check her out. Man, she rocks. At least she can pique your interest in women."

"Aoi..."

He laughed, "I was just joking. But she really is gorgeous. She funny too. You should meet her someday."

"Since when did you take a liking for woman in such a short notice?"

" When you will see her, you will know."

" When did you meet her anyway."

" I didn't. I watched her work and decline every offer of the males who asked her to hang out with them."

He thought that this lady was someone who didn't want men to be around and he was relieved. Because even if he denied a million times, if Aoi Hyuodou liked someone, there was no escape.

But that happened very rarely.

He sighed and payed the restaurant for his coffee, with a very generous tip to the waiter who did not throw him out.

xxx

Misaki sighed and wiped the sweat off her face. She saw another man approaching her. He was handsome and about her age, having dark night sky eyes and dark charcoal hair. He would even surpass a model. She wondered if he really did.

He stuck his hand out and greeted her formally, asking her name.

"Minako." She said without giving her surname.

He raised his eyebrows but did not comment on it.

" I am Aoi Hyuodou, famous designer and also owner of the company 'Burberry.' My aunt here says you are a newly graduate. Am i right?" He asked.

She nodded and he went on, "Then i would like to know your degree, and also if you are interested in joining my company for a while for a trial."

She smiled at him and finally, oh finally she would be able to study further.

"Well, sure. But I can't show you my degree. You can check my efficiency through my efforts. I will not let you down if you just give me one chance."

He stared at her, noting her confident aura that she emitted and somehow felt assured that she might pass his test. Although he did not trust her, her honesty made him give in.

He paused for a moment or two and finally said, "Take this card and report the office at around 7:30 on next Monday."

He left her dumbfounded and also strangely happy.

She can finally survive.

xxx

Tora was thinking about what Chiyo said to him.

" _First make her fall in love with you. Then announce her to your father. I'm sure she would not escape. This way that Takumi would not interfere and she would agree to marry you without any complaints."_

Yes, that's what she said. But he was utterly confused. Why was this woman helping him? Maybe she really did not want to marry him due to his womanizing activities.

He sighed and walked to the cafe she worked.

When she saw him, she became pale and decided to flee. But he caught her hand and took her to a quiet place.

There he signaled the manager that he was borrowing her employee and made her sit with great difficulty.

He could still see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, I know you are doubtful, but I really don't want to marry you. I just want to be friends with you. Besides, I already canceled the engagement. I hope you understand that I will not force you to do anything."

She sighed and slumped her shoulders, as if the weight of the sky was lifted off her shoulders. She looked at him so gratefully that he felt guilty for lying to her. "Thank you, Mr..."

"You forgot my name already? We just met yesterday." He exclaimed dramatically.

She laughed nervously and apologized. "Let's start again. Hi, My name is Igarashi Tora. And I want to be friends with you." He said, getting up from his chair and stretching his hand.

She smiled at him and he wasn't sure if he really said something wrong. She shook his hand and replied, "My name is Ayuzawa Misaki, and I'm glad to accept your friendship. But right now, i have work to do." She said withdrawing her hand awkwardly and working away.

While he stared at her in awe, someone seethed in obvious jealousy.

And those green eyes flared up looking at her being friendly.

But he did not notice something peculiar yet.

* * *

It was a week since she met Igarashi Tora. And he kept coming to the cafe. He would order only a parfait and start chatting with her in her breaks.

On the other hand, Usui Takumi would watch her in anger as he would think about how she would behave with him and how friendly she was with the other guy.

He knew when she worked here, but he failed to realize where else she worked.

He got a call as he worked to distract his mind off that woman, who stole his thoughts and filled his mind with her picture.

He checked the caller id and answered it while sifting through his papers. "Hello?"

"Takumi, did you honestly think you could ditch me?"

He set his papers down and looked at the calendar. Nothing was special on that day. What was Aoi talking about?

"What kind of best friend are you? I told you to meet me today so I could introduce you to her. Didn't I?"

He sighed defeatedly and set his papers aside.

"How long is it going to take?" He asked, disinterested.

"Probably a fortnight. Now get your lazy butt here as fast as possible." He demanded sarcastically.

He knew there was no escape and went on to meet this wonder woman that has actually been a subject of a liking to his best friend since he never liked anyone in college and further on. Even though Takumi was three years older than him, they both hit off pretty well.

But sometimes Usui wondered if he really did get along well.

xxx

He approached the office building where Aoi was waiting at the lobby. As soon as he saw him, he said, "Finally, I thought you got lost on your way."

He rolled his eyes and walked on, but Aoi knew better. After years of staying together, he figured out some parts of his moods. And he knew that right now he was completely forced by him.

But he had a funny feeling something amusing is going to happen.

As soon as they rounded the corner, Aoi smiled and said, "Meet her, my prime employee." He said.

As Takumi raised hai eyes, he was shocked to see the woman he met on the way to the restaurant a week ago.

Even she seemed shocked, but he recovered before she did. "You!" He said in his monotone voice, but it was pretty clear he was annoyed.

She gasped and jerked her head at Aoi, who had his eyes widened.

"Kaon, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to go and check the mails?" He asked sternly. She faltered and Takumi frowned in confused. She quickly gathered her stuff and with one last lingering look, flew away.

"If you don't want me to meet her, then why did you bring me here?"

Aoi laughed and said, "Oh no, i didn't actually want you to meet Kaon, i wanted you to meet _her_." he pointed at the woman who was working furiously. His heart pounded and he approached her.

And as he cleared his thraot, she tore her eyes away from the monitor and looked at him with pure shock, mirroring his face.

"You!" She glowered in anger.

"You!" He exclaimed with surprise.

And Aoi could only watch with confusion written all over his face.

"Wait you both know each other?"

She looked at him, "You know _him?_ "

Takumi replied, "You hired _her_?"

And suddenly everything clicked in place as he put all the pieces together.

Then he sighed and looked at Aoi, who was trying his hardest not to laugh, looking at the new expression on his best friends face.

"So I guess you have already met Minako before and you have already met Usui Takumi too. And this was the best introduction ever."

They both ignored him, as the pink hue covered her cheeks when she noticed his intense stare and tried to vile away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And here is your second chapter, gosh it took me sooooo long to write this.**

 **Anyways, I really thank you guys for reading the first chapter and I had grin on my face when I saw some very interesting reviews.**

 **I really am going to use some of your ideas, don't mind me.**

 **Anyways, i hope you can patiently wait for the next chapters as my computer has broken down completely and I am writing chapters on my phone. Sad.**

 **So here is my question to you guys,**

 **"If you were to choose any place in the world, which place would you choose?"**

 **I know it is an out of context question but I am curious. I love knowing about other people's thoughts and where they really want to be.**

 **But I won't mind if you don't want to answer, not a big deal.**

 **Please ignore minor mistakes and please please review.**

 **Bye, and enjoy!**

 **Faithful friend(signing off)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tora was reluctant in giving in to this crazy woman. And to top it off, his father just _had_ to decide a trip for him.

And that included this lady with an innocent face and crazy mind. He almost spat in the thought of her being a virgin.

But he held it, when he saw her emerging from the room he was previously in, having discussed this matter with the old man.

She sighed and held out the tickets to him.

"We have no choice." She muttered.

He rolled his eyes and smirked, "What about you? You might get a chance to meet new guys out there and run away than being stuck with me." He said.

She did not meet his eyes when she mumbled something under her breath.

"I did not hear that. What did you say?" He retorted sarcastically.

"I am a virgin. I have never ever dated anyone in my life."

And just like that his jaw dropped like a canon ball on the ground without warning.

xxx

And just like that, Tora was almost on a journey he never desired. To London. But it soothed him that he was coming back after three days.

He was stunned and dared not to speak to the other woman who was sitting across him near the gate.

Then he resolved to at least try to make acquaintance with this lady when he was going to spend some time with her.

Because even though they planned to go separate ways, his father just _had_ to appoint a bodyguard to look after them.

So, he took a deep breath approached her.

xxx

Misaki fell on her chair, pointing an accusing finger in his direction with a horrified expression. The only one amused here was actually Aoi. And she glared at him too, irrespective of the fact that he actually was her boss.

"Why?" She asked, not anyone in particular though.

Aoi cleared his throat and Usui woke up from his trance, taking a seat next to Misaki on an impulse.

He bit his tongue when he was stamped under the table and gave a painful smile in Aoi's direction.

Aoi held his laughter back and cleared his throat. He can see a variety of emotions on his best friend's face. And he couldn't help but feel that this woman was something that has actually gotten his interest and also respect.

Because if any other woman tried to pull any kind of stunt on him, she would have been doomed. And Minako was the first woman not to get harmed at all.

"So Minako-"

"Minako?"

Misaki elbowed him pretty badly and he groaned in pain. "Right, Minako."

"As I was saying, -before I got rudely interrupted, " he sent a playful glare in Usui's direction and looked back at Misaki. "You must have food right now. You have been working non stop since yesterday."

"You have been working since yesterday without sleep?" He asked accusingly.

She flushed but ignored him. "I'm fine. Besides only a few tasks are remaining anyway. Then I will have my lunch." She went back to work.

Unable to watch her anymore, Usui stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" She protested.

When she started kicking, he picked her up like a sack and threw her on his shoulder effortlessly.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, panick rising in her chest as she thrashed and kicked him.

He set her down only when they reached a really fancy restaurant.

She glared at him, then glanced around the restaurant, flabbergasted.

"Order anything you like, it's on me." He said nonchalantly.

She scoffed and turned her face. He sighed and called the waiter, while looking through the menu

"Cod Fingers Coated In Breadcrumb, toad in the hole, bread and butter pudding, pasty and..."

He looked through the menu again then looked up,

"...and trifle."

Misaki's jaw dropped and she grabbed his sleeve.

"Why did you order so many dishes?!"

He looked at her amused and leaned forward, looking directly into her eyes.

"Why do you think?"

She flinched and slowly withdrew her hand. With a huff she looked away, as the temperature rose in her cheeks.

xxx

After a minute of staring at her face, she snapped. "What is there on my face!" She snapped.

He just shrugged and smiled. "Everything special that I don't find anywhere."

She blushed and glared at him.

The waiter apologized for the wait and handed them two plates and with their meals in full view.

Misaki just stared at the food for a few moments until Usui awkwardly cleared his throat.

"If you are dieting, you could've just said so, I wouldn't hav―"

"You really an idiot. Why are you wasting so much money? This food will go to water if I don't eat well." She sighed with distaste and started eating the pasty.

Usui stared at her in wonder and chuckled, looking at her antiques.

"Aren't you supposed to eat little in front me?"

She looked at him quizzically as she gulped the last piece and raised her eyebrows.

"Why should I?"

"Because...I am a man."

"Well, for your information, I don't see you as a human. You are a perverted alien from Planet Pheromones that happened to land on earth at a wrong time."

He laughed at her as she protested.

"Hey, i meant it." She grumbled, helping herself with the cod fingers.

Every one gasped in the restaurant and he had to quiet down. Her embarrassed look just made him even more interested in her. And he couldn't deny the fact that she looked so cute.

That, made his lunch the best lunch in his life.

xxx

Misaki gazed at the cafe dhe worked for more than longer. Her hesitance made it clear that she had been attached to the people inside, and her reluctance made it even more hard for her to resign.

But someone took her reluctance the wrong way. He unconsciously clenched his fists and grabbed her away from the shop. He pushed her roughly to the wall, and stared in her eyes without any emotion.

Her eyes were making him fall into her spell, and he involuntarily growled. "Why do you care about that guy so much?" He asked.

She frowned and tried to push him away. He only held her more tight than before and demanded again. She blushed at the close contact, making his heart sink.

"Just...stay...away..." She managed to say when he invaded her personal space at a dangerous distance.

When he demanded again, she finally realized that he was speaking about Tora. "He...is my friend. And it's none of your business with what I do. Because we both are unrelated in every way." She replied to him.

He was so stunned that he loosened his grip and she escaped, glaring at him before scurrying as away from him as possible.

He stamped his foot as he saw no one around the lonely alley.

And that just worsened his mood.

xxx

What's up with that guy? She wondered frustratedly.

She kept walking in the lonely streets of Britain, and wondered if she did the right thing by coming to England. It was so unnerving when she was all alone, making it comfortable yet lonely.

Her frequent stares at her mother's number just proved how much she missed her. And she closed her eyes, trying to force her emotions down as she realized that she did not get a single call from her mother.

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with an unfamiliar scent, a stranger of a place and a different aura. She looked around her and realized that she hsd stepped into a wonderland. But then it actually was nothing but an amusement park.

She saw a kid holding cotton candy and happily trotting his way to his mother, as she welcomed him with open arms and glanced at her husband. He was proudly watching his family.

It brought a sad smile on her face and she tried to vile away from this blissfully sinful place. She turned her face and bumped into someone she tried to run a few hours ago.

Her cheeks automatically turned red and she turned to flee. But then she noticed the forlorn look on his face and realized that he did not know about her being here yet. She sighed once and walked away, closing her eye cautiously and crossingnher fingers that he won't be looking in her direction.

And he didn't .

When someone bumped into her, she saw a man in his suit looking around. He swiped his Wally talky out and said something that stunned her. "The graduate is here, I repeat she is here."

She quickly ran and grabbed Usui's hand. He was bewildered and surprised when he recognised her. "Ayuzawa!" He exclaimed.

Before he could say anything, she payed for their tickets and flew into the park without looking back. The sea of the people made them lose the black clothed man.

She almost sighed in relief, but he saw her again and she made a mad dash into the gate, apologizing to the two kids who were pushed and sat in the front seat with Usui.

He gripped the handle tightly and looked at her quizzically. "What are you doing!? If you wanted to sit in the rides so much, you could've just―"

" Listen, I don't have any other option but to accompany you to this...to this place because some one is chasing me. Please play along for a while. I will do anything for you later." She interrupted him and said all of that so fast that he was astonished to even let her words sink in. He just nodded his head and looked ahead of him.

"And yeah, you also get to have a free ride like you would have when you were small." She said.

He muttered something right when the ride started and coaster just whooped and twirled in turns. It was moving so fast, that the people watching it couldnt make out their own families and friends.

After the ride was over, Misaki looked around and sighed in relief. She glanced back at Usui and saw that he was glowing with a childlike face. She chuckled at his expression and that brought him out of his trance.

"Was it so fun that you couldn't get it out of your mind?" She teased him. He looked at her and somehow his heart picked up speed at seeing her merry face. He involuntarily smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, I want to go again. I wish I would have ridden these awesome rides before." He mumbled in her hair, leaving her flushed and also strangely warm and comfortable. She awkwardly wrapped her hands around him, but he pulled away just in time. She heard him loud and clear and decided that she would make him sit on every ride today.

xxx

They were laughing when they came out of the ride. Some guy was praying loudly, and wishing that his wife would forgive him for watching some other women's something that shouldn't be watched.

And when the ride was over, Misaki and Takumi watched the duo with full amusement as the wife thrashed her husband with all the juice and popcorns.

All in all it was fun. But Misaki dreaded the last thing.

And when Usui turned and almost said to go in there she swiped her hand and glanced at her watch frantically and dramatically gasped. "Oh my! It is almost night! I must get back to my room. You know, tomorrow is work and all. And―"

"Ayuzawa." Usui said with a dry voice, mirroring his weary expression.

She gave him a sheepish smile and pulled him away. He sighed and made her sit in the nearest bench.

"Come on, lets eat something. You must be hungry. It has been like 5 hours since we had anything." She said nervously.

She quickly went to the snack stall and ordered two pretzels, two cotton candies and two fruit slushes.

When she came back, he was staring at his phone without any expression. She cleared her throat awkwardly and he looked at her with a smile. She flushed and rolled her eyes to refuse meeting his beautiful ones.

"H―here." She stuttered and handed him the things.

He stared at her as she gobbled the pretzel in large pieces and ignored him completely. "Not fair, Misa. You are completely ignoring me. You are not supposed to do that to your boyfriend on our date."

She choked and he patted her back as she shakily slurped her slush. She gobsmacked him when she recovered and gave him a death glare. "You, are not my boyfriend. And this, is not a date." She explained slowly, closing her eyes.

He ate his pretzel happily and continued to say the something in a sing song tone as she yelled in his ears to stop.

And all the people around them scurried away because they ciuld sense a deathly aura around them.

xxx

Igarashi Tora huffed as he waited for his luggage to come. He played with boarding pass. "Tora!" Someone screamed and he looked behind him.

His eyes fluttered when he saw that his suitcase was with her, as she was busy looking into her purse with her hair half clipped up. She somehow looked innocent and beautiful at the same time. He shook his head to brush those thoughts out of his mind and glided forward.

"How did you know about my luggage?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes and he was fascinated by that.

"You are being stupid. Of course I was standing beside you when you put your luggage in."

He slapped himself internally for making a fool out of himself. Then she grabbed his hand and looked around, before leaning in and staring seriously in his eyes.

"Look, I will try to distract our bodyguard and we can spend out time here without any one prying. So get ready to do whatever i tell you to. Our friends hasn't arrived yet, so it means we still have time to make a mad dash out of the airport."

He was as confused as he had ever been until she grabbed his hand and dashed out of the airport, letting him scream at her angrily.

"Chiyo! Just leave me. What the hell are you doing?!"

She looked behind him and motioned him to look too. He looked behind and understood that they were being followed by the late comer and he too tried to match her speed.

She skidded on the streets and almost tripped over the guitarist. She even went in shops as he awkwardly said hi to the shop clerk. He even glided with the steaming hot dog and threw the money towards the guy in the apron.

"Thanks!" He shouted before offering Chiyo some.

She ignored him and dashed into a shop again.

Then she looked around and shoved some clothes in his hands. "Wear them, hurry up." She said before taking them herself and locking the door.

For his unlock, he found no mirror to compliment his appearance and he came out in hopes of people staring at him in awe. And he had no lights too.

But what happened was they were stunned and he was running again. "Chiyo, what did you made me wear?"

She halted near a shop and he saw his appearance on the window. Embarrassed, was he and looked at her angrily. "Do i look like a joker to you?"

He was dressed in tattered suit with a funky pant, that was patched up in different areas. His shirt was no good either.

He looked like a circus joker, ready to entertain anyone.

She made a funny face and shoved him. "Jake stop it."

He looked to their side and found the bodyguard, walking past them as she tried to cling towards him too.

Then they ran and ran until it was sun set and they finally stopped near a garden full of orchid. She looked at him and laughed. It was then he noticed her appearance too and started laughing at her.

"Interesting..." He said, as she blushed and looked away.

He then noticed how pretty she was while he looked like some animal dressed shabbily.

"So, since we lost our pursuer, I think we will separate for the rest of our journey, hm?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood. The silence that had overtaken them was suffocating.

He thought about her and realized that she had never been to this place as he noticed her nervous expression as she looked around her.

"No."

She jerked her head and looked at him confused.

"No?"

"No." He confirmed.

He strode in front of her and stood confidently.

"You are going to stay with me."

With that said, two people watched each other in silence.

One in shock while the other in regret.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! So here is your next chapter posted. And I know I have confused many of you guys in my last chapters but don't worry, i have planned to clarify them slowly.**

 **And also, i would like to tell you that the characters might be little OOC so please bear with me a little.**

 **So, yeah please please review on how it was and I would really like if you tell me some suggestions, they really inspire some ideas in my mind.**

 **And here is your next question:**

 **"If you had to choose between eating two foods throughout your life and drinking water, which one would it be?"**

 **It's really interesting and fun!**

 **Until next time, Faithful Friend(signing off)**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys!**

 **First of all, I thank all those who are currently reading my story, and those who take their time to share their thoughts with me. I really am thankful.**

* * *

Misaki nervously ate her snacks as Usui waited for her, finally tired from his singing about her being his girlfriend and they being on a date.

She gulped the last bite and grabbed his hand towards the gate.

"Misa, you are going the wrong way." He said as she halted and looked back at him with false anger.

"I know where I am going, don't try to mislead me." She threatened.

He tightened the hold and dragged her to the Navy blue house that was dried of dripping red colour and really creepy paintings. Misaki gulped and chuckled shakily. "U-Usui l-lets go now, it's almost time." She said.

He ignored her and tugged her under his sleeves and she stared at her linked arms and blushed.

She was supposed to yank away, but he kept a firm grip on her. He paid the ticket and ked her in without any expression and she was getting frightened by his face too ad he gave no sign of life.

As they sat in the ride, he smiled cheerfully in her direction and held the rod that was in front of them. "Haunted houses look so much fun, Misa. I know you love them sooooooo much."

She tried to smack his head but couldn't due to their position. She tried to to something, but the ride had started and so had her nightmare.

He tried to feel scared looking at the animations. But to him Misaki was even more interesting to watch then the graphics.

When a skeleton fell on them, she screamed and clung towards him for dear life.

He just wrapped a comforting arm around her and felt guilty in dragging her here as he noticed how vulnerable she looked.

When the ride was over, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Usui, suddenly pulling away from him and getting out of the train.

He felt hurt at her gesture, but said nothing. He did not want to add even more tension in their awkward silence.

After a moment of silence, Misaki smacked him. "Don't you dare pull that stunt on me. I will not even see if you are another person. Perverted outer space alien!"

She ran off before he could reply. And he stared after her. Finally bursting into a fit of laughter.

xxx

He gulped the bile that was stuck in his throat and looked at her with sweat trickling down his cheeks. Her shoulders slumped and he thought maybe he didn't actually do a bad thing.

"Yeah, sure?" It seemed more like a permission than an answer to his question.

He chuckled, trying to cover up his discomfort when he saw her nervous eyes.

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't sure."

She blushed but turned away. Walking ahead of him in search of a hotel.

"Well, we could discuss the plan if you want," she offered as they sat silently in the taxi. They were currently going to the hotel Tora knows no one would find them. And she reluctantly gave in, finding no other option to give in to this u faithful man.

He raised his eyebrows and sighed, looking at her with no more hatred that used to reside in them. "Not really, but since we are going to be staying together for some time, we might as well come at peace."

She frowned at his choice of words and giggled involuntarily, he scowled, "It is okay if u don't want to..."

"Are you asking me to be your acquaintance?" She interrupted.

He was dumbfounded for a moment before clearing his throat and giving her a slight nod. She then smiled at him and stretched herhand. "Truce." She declared.

He returned the smile and also the shook her hand, "Truce."

And the rest of the ride was uneventful. Unless you count the bodyguard tracking their gps which was hidden in their suitcase.

Well, it would not be found until at a later time; perhaps.

xxx

Misaki sighed as she completed her work that day. It had been three days since she had that tom and jerry chase and the whirlwind of rides that wasn't supposed to be a place to visit, became a funfilled time.

She admitted that he wasn't that bad of a company, minus the teasing of course.

Her fingers flew off the computer and she fell backwards on her chair. The door suddenly opened and in came Aoi. He was pretty furious when he came out of his office and into the new secretary's room.

He glared at her and threw the papers in her face. She was so stunned, she couldn't move. "Kaon, hoe dare you write such rubbish. I cannot tolerate this anymore. Last chance. That's it then you are fired!" She watched the whole ordeal with great sympathy and tried to lend a shoulder to the pale woman sitting across her.

She swatted Misaki's hand and gave her a death glare, but it never gave her any kind of shivers. She stood up and pointed at herself. "I, am Kaon Umekaji. And you are someone not supposed to be here. So don't touch me. Because i am the daughter of someone really noble. And you don't have the right to walk up to me and act ad if you are the one with authority. And by the way, don't you dare flirt with my Takumi." She said, showing her the ring on her left hand.

"We are engaged." She said, before walking off with tears in her eyes.

Misaki just raised her eyebrows but felt really hurt by her words. She doesn't care if she was his fiancée or not. But she wasnt a lowlife.

She shook her head and tried to shake off the memories that resurfaced in her mind while she walked to the canteen.

She was so much in her thoughts that she didn't notice when she bumped into the wall.

She heard loud laughter across the room, and she turned to glare at that person, even if she was clearly embarrassed which could be made out from her face.

Then her fall faltered and she turned into fire, approaching the person.

Soon, poor handsome man held his hand in surrender and she ended up just smacking his head and kicking him violently. "Ow ow, alright, alright. You didn't need to do that." He said while laughing in his normal voice.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Yes I do. Or else you wouldve said something really perverted."

From the office came Aoi, carrying the confidence aura around him and holding a ticket in his hand.

He had a bright smile on his face and he stopped in front of Misaki. "So, Misaki chi, ready to have lunch?" He asked, and Usui just raised his eyebrows but he could feel the sinking feeling in his chest. "Which lunch are you talking about, Hyou? Did you forget your own bestfriend?" Even though he wanted to sound dramatic and hurt, his voice always came out as a monotonous dialogue.

Aoi sized him up and shrugged. "Up to you. I was actually wondering if―"

"Hyou, I will take those tickets. I am sure you have loads of work in that office of yours. You sure don't have to waste time, now do you? Come on, hurry up let's have lunch." He snatched the tickets and hurriedly ushered him out.

"Hey I didn't say anything about coming!" Misaki protested, as she thought about the last time they had lunch. Not Aoi though.

Aoi rolled his eyes and the two men nodded at each other in understanding. Usui walked up to her, stared at her emotionlessly and picked her up like a sack.

"You pervert, put me down!" She gasped as the people started taking pictures as the trio made their way out.

xxx

"Did you seriously expected to come unprepared? I thought you were smart..." She cursed as she crushed the tracking device under her feet when she opened her backpack.

She looked over to Tora and saw how diligently he was walking ahead of her. She cleared her throat, grabbing his attention. "Hmm, Igarashi. You might want to check your backpack again."

Her tone was careless but she had already guessed his reaction.

Confusion was etched in his features as he looked back at her. "There is nothing wrong with my backpack."

She rolled her eyes and refrained from signing. They just became acquaintances and she didn't want to create any animosity between them.

She tore the backpack away from his hand and opened the first pocket. Out fell the tiny device with the red light and she looked at him, to confirm her guesses.

Then she smiled, amused at his shocked expression; looking at her then at the gadget.

He then growled and stamped on it repeatedly, cursing profanities that even Chiyo had to look around if someone was listening.

She touched his shoulder and tried to shake him. But he swiped her hand away and stomped the rest of the way.

Chiyo sighed while running behind him, wondering nervously if they are being followed. But she had to do this if she had to get him to like that Misaki. Then maybe she can be free from this marriage, live her life for once.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, as something pricked her and brought her back to reality. He turned suddenly and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She winced but managed to glare at him. "Can't you see? I got hurt." She tried to get up but then her twisted leg brought her back down.

"That's why you should never wear heels. See? That is what happens to those who do."

She glared at him and he just casually carried her princess style. She had no choice but to silently grumble and look at anything but him.

Because one look at him would make her blush because of his deed.

And somewhere far, a person was fired for not keeping tabs at them.

xxx

Usui was well aware of the fact that he was watching two people bicker and have fun while he was watching with his eyebrows raised. Misaki scooted so away from him, that he was extremely pissed off.

He finally lost it when they started throwing food and it landed on his suit.

"Wait a minute. You just ruined my new suit." He stated, emotionlessly.

Misaki rolled her eyes, and raised her eyebrows. "Then you shouldn't have come. You can clearly see you are not wanted here."

He banged his hand on the table in frustration and looked at her with little annoyance, knowing fully well he had her full attention. "Why are you ignoring me? Did i do something to you? I didn't even meet you before. And I brought you here, and got you a job."

"Well, then you shouldn't go around teasing people having a fiancée at home, it is considered as cheating. And you don't want me to be one of your affairs."

"Wait, are you saying Takumi is engaged without telling me? His bestfriend? Takumi! Answer me!"

He frowned and looked at both of them. "No I am not engaged and I don't go around sleeping with women. Who told you I was?" He demanded.

She made a disgusted face and stared at him like she couldn't believe iit. "Why, your lover, Kaon Umekaji. Oh wait, now you will say I don't know her, right?" She replied sarcastically.

He frowned even more deeply and looked at her incredulously. "Of course not. Wait. Are you talking about that woman who had been stalking me that day? She is definitely not a person I would marry."

Aoi slumped on his chair with relief while Misaki just stared at him with mixed emotions. "So to speak, how did you both meet again?" Aoi inquired.

They both exchanged glances, as Misaki looked away, remembering how he had embarrassed her. "I actually found her wallet near the immigration counter. And by the time I saw her, she had already gone in, so I followed her. Coincidentally, we both were boarding the same plane so I offered her to be her tour for some days. But it seems she doesn't need my help. Oh wait, Mis― I mean Minako, I need your phone."

Aoi raised his eyebrow and looked at Misaki from the corner of his eye. She frowned upon that and looked at him, bewildered. "Why ―"

"Unless you want me to say _that_ to him." She blushed a new shade of red and quickly handed him her phone. Aoi looked at both of them and tried to think of any possible thing that came to his mind that were decent.

But none were really reasonably convincing so he shook his head. "So I guess we will head back since break time is already over. Goodbye, Takumi."

"And Minako, don't forget to give me a kiss. You don't want me to―"

"Shut up you pervert!" She punched him in the stomach and stories out of the restaurant. Aoi looked at him with disappointment and shook his head. "Nice move. You don't sweep a girl like that."

He pulled his blazer closer and looked at him blankly. "I'm not flirting."

"Oh yeah? Who are you trying to convince?" Aoi challenged.

He shrugged but didn't bother to leave an answer.

xxx

"If we don't find your daughter, you are going to give us your second daughter. If you had planned to make her run away too then prepare to pay us by selling us your property. It has been almost 15 days since we got a fake message that you sent her."

Sakuya gulped and nervously played with the stand on his table. "Well, I will try to tell some one to find her, don't worry. If she is not found, then I will think of something else."

He hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair. He made a big mistake of turning back, because he found Suzuna, behind.

She had no expression, but he knew better.

Because she had heard everything.

xxx

"And so my dad had to throw the cat away because I couldn't stop sneezing." She concluded.

He couldn't stop laughing as they sat at the cafe and she had jumped on him looking at an innocent cat.

She smiled, looking at a different face altogether. He leaned in front and gave her a mischievous smirk. "So what do you say about having a kitten, huh?"

She shook her head and sipped her cold coffee. "No, I'd rather be with my cousin Al than those hairy creatures."

As they left the cafe, a woman frantically looked around, to see if she could find that person again whom she thought was familiar.

She spotted them strolling only a couple of feet away from her and she rushed, in hopes of catching that traitor.

She stood in front of the couple and looked at the other woman with pity.

Chiyo looked back, bewildered. That lady then looked back at him and grabbed his collar. "So now you are with another person, huh. How dare you!"

Tora frowned and kept staring at her. Chiyo understood the whole situation and decided to interfere. "What are you talking about? Can you please put your hands off my husband?" She said seductively holding his shoulder. He widened his eyes and looked at both the woman.

That lady looked back at him with anger. "So now you are married, huh. Hey you! Listen, he is really unfaithful and a cheater. He left me without a word and now he will woo you till he gets bored. Come, I am saving you before it's too late." She said, trying to pull her.

Chiyo frowned and acted as if she really was listening to her. "But when did he meet you? Tora, how could you?" She stomped her foot and feigned hurt. He still couldn't understand and tried to defined homself. "I didn't..."

" Don't listen to him, he will definitely leave you. He left me five months ago!"

Chiyo jerked her hand away and ran back to him, hugging him tightly and looked at that woman with confidence. "You are wrong, you are not saving me. We fell in love with each other. And we have been married for four months already. And he had already confessed to me about himself. There is no other woman for him than me. If you are feeling jealous than find another man for yourself. " She spat and pulled him away.

He finally woke up from his delusion and laughed. She stopped and looked back to find no one. Then she glared at him.

"In love with each other, huh." He stated, staring at her with amusement as she turned away and glowered. "Of course not. Did you seriously want to get killed by her then go ahead I won't stop you." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

He hugged her and she froze. "Thank you. You are the best friend I could never have."

She smiled and returned the gesture. As they pulled away, she jokingly patted his head and teased him, "Best friend from acquaintance? Havent you skipped two steps on the stairs?"

He looked at her dead serious and replied, "Yes, because no one would save me like you."

xxx

Misaki's phone rang for the third time that day and she declined it with annoyance.

The first time it rang, she picked it up but disconnected it as soon as she heard his voice.

And she decided to work without wavering her concentration like a demon.

After an hour or so, someone tapped her shoulder. She looked up to find him in his glory. He was smiling at her and it was clearly blinding her. She put her hand over her eyes to block the shining that tried to pierce her eyes.

"Stop smiling like that, it's hurting my eyes." She finally said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her hand out of the office. "Hello, Aoi?... Yeah I am taking your employee out on a date...Yeah, her. Don't worry, you can meet her tomorrow...don't deduct money from her paycheck...ok...bye."

She saw him slipping the phone back in his pocket and he started staring at her. He was looking like a perfect being that had no flaws while she was like a tainted wallflower with her cheap clothes.

To him, he could see a goddess in front her. She didn't need to change, he decided and pulled her into his car.

"Get in." He stated. She raised her eyebrows and held her head high while crossing her arms defiantly. He found it hard to resist her as his heart beat wildly at only watching her in her heavenly form.

"No."

He almost stumbled but managed to maintain his composure. He cleared his throat and was well aware of the attention he was getting from the citizens.

"Well, I wouldn't mind walkimg with you. You know we could do _this_ and _that_. Come on, darling. Why don't we start with small kisses. Then by the time we―"

"Fine fine I getting in. Gosh you are so perverted." She sat in and he triumphantly closed the door and walked over to his door. He glared at the crowd around them and glared at whoever he saw.

And with that his date just started with the violent woman.

xxx

Suzuna was staring hard at him and he continued to stare back, unable to respond. And just when his life couldn't get anymore difficult, his wife just had to show up behind her with a sympathetic look and she hugged him.

Sakuya frowned and looked at Suzuna. She shook her head and he sighed in relief. Maybe she wasn't hugging him for what he thought she was hugging him for.

Minako pulled away and stared deeply into his eyes, with tears in hers. "I heard everything, dear. You don't need to face this alone."

He panicked and backed away, looking from her to Suzuna. "Wh―w-what are you taking about! There is no such problem that I am facing." He yelled at her in fake anger.

She shook her head and tried to get closer to him. "Of course you are in trouble. You don't have to worry anymore. I know, whoever is out there will help Misaki. And you don't need to sacrifice her for their blackmails. "

He fell down on his knees and cried with her, as she half hugged him. Suzuna walked to them and kneels down.

"What did they say?" She asked.

He looked at Minako and nodded in agreement. "Suzuna, I want you to wait in the other room, we have something to discuss."

She nodded in understand and left them alone.

But which daughter wouldn't eavesdrop if it was something serious?

And so he concluded by stating the threat they said. "Who will go and find her? I just gave them a statement that can never be fulfilled. I am such a bad father." He looked down in shame as he realized he could have just confessed to his family a long time ago then he wouldn't have lost his favourite daughter.

"I am going to find her." A voice came and they both looked at the determined college student with shock. They tried to argue with her, but she just shook her head and walked outside, leaving two parents worried.

She pulled a duffel bag and filled it with her necessities."Suzuna."

She turned to find her father leaning in the door frame with worried look. She sighed and emptied a portion of her bed for him.

"Please, listen to me once more―"

"Sorry, dad. I have made up my mind. But I promise to call you everyday, though." He sighed but nodded anyway.

They had a tearful last meeting, and Suzuna had a feeling that she wouldn't meet them for a very long time.

And somehow this trip wasn't just to find her sister.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And so here is your next chapter. So how was it? I am reminding you guys again, that the characters can be a little OOC because then I wouldn't be able to keep going then.**

 **And so to speak, I dont claim them as my characters, (sadly) but I am glad to write this story.**

 **I am sorry for the late update but I had to study for maths. I am terribly sorry. I hope this chapter makes it up to you guys.**

 **And I am so glad I can see so many views on my story, it makes me so motivated. I can't say I am good writer yet, I can see my flaws.**

 **So enough with all my dramatic confessions, here is my next question:**

 **"Which coffee tastes good, cold or hot?"**

 **I know, completely unrelated to the story but please do answer.**

 **So good bye guys! (Faithful friend signing off)**

 **P.S don't forget to review, they really are helpful.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tora thought abot Misaki when he laid on the bed. She was so beautiful and fierce. He loved the way she would smile at him, he could stare at her the whole time. It was all love.

He got up from his hotel room bed and straightened his tie, thinking how she would falter and stare at him, checking him out.

He just wanted to taste those lips on himself, he just couldn't imagine any other lips on him anymore. Every girl he saw, would make him vomit. Not aroused like before.

As the lift pinged, he came out with a bright smile and she was standing. His smile faded as he realized his vacation. Three more days and he would finally be back with her. His home.

Chiyo couldn't understand why did his expression change after seeing her. Was she such a bad company? He led her to the food court and they sat at a secluded area.

As soon as they sat down, she cleared her throat and looked at him. Then suddenly her heart started thumping. Because of what he said yesterday, she couldn't forget about it. Sure silence took over; but so did different feelings. But Chiyo knew that from the two of them only she felt the difference. Because he was the same as he had been the time they left from Britain.

He looked back at her and questioned her with his eyes. "Do you know Misaki's likes and dislikes?" She asked. He smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

She rolled her eyes. "I am sure she likes flowers. Gift her flowers and write a note that would melt her heart. I know there is Usui Takumi too. But once you reach her heart, she wouldn't see him at all. And don't forget to spend time with her whenever she is free. You will find out more about her and she will like you more. Did you understand?"

He nodded his head and she continued, "So first goes the variety flower gift. Then you would hold a party in her honour for her birthday, the date isn't really far."

Tora's mouth fell open as she smirked at him. "What? Did you think I don't know her?"

She smiled wistfully and looked back at him. "But...how?"

She rolled her eyes and arched her eyebrow. "Of course from those clip boards dum. Once you go the university website and type the student's name, all the biodata is revealed. Now back to business, you have what like three days to find the flowers of your choice. Don't fail me." She warned him with a murderous look.

He gulped and nodded his head. After being with her for so long, he knew what that look meant.

And he was planning on marrying Ayuzawa, not this dangerous know it all.

xxx

Misaki sighed as he led her into the bookstore and she frowned. "Didn't Aoi book a ticket to the movies?" She wondered aloud.

"I gave them to someone who would enjoy them. Because I knew you wouldn't. And I figured you like places like these. If you don't, then we can book another ticket―"

"Usui."

He looked at her to find her smiling at him, somewhat amused. She even looked at him gratefully and squeezed the hand they were holding. "Thank you."

That single word sent an arrow to his heart and he knew, he just knew that he couldn't get over this woman. His heart beat wildly as she turned and excitedly walked around, searching for the books she liked. He continued watching her with awe, as he realized how beautiful she actually looked. Her amber eyes were like no other, and her raven hair was not in the way he had always seen.

Locks of them swayed with her as she walked around, he slowly approached her and she turned back at him, handing him the books she chose and gestured him to follow her.

They paid for her books and soon they were sitting outside, with Misaki opening her book while Usui led her inside the park on the bench.

He continued to stare at her as she drowned into her book. He rested his elbow on the benchback and his face on his knuckles as he continued to admire her.

"Will you stop staring at me?" She didn't even look up, he got fascinated by the red hue that took cover. It made her even more enticing. Had he known that she was this desirable, he would have courted her a long time ago.

"Not until you give me something."

She set her book down and looked at him wearily. "And why should I?"

He feigned hurt and pretended to cry. "I never thought you would forget me as soon as we came out of the bookstore. Hey you!" He gazed at the sky with fake anger. "You are the reason Misaki lost her memories; You are the reason she came out of the bookstore, complete different. You are the―"

"Okay okay I get it, I have to return a favour." She declared, finally laughing at his antiques. He smiled as he saw her laughing and pretended to think.

"Bingo, absolutely right answer." He said, grinning.

She shook her head, and sat up ahead. "And what would you like?"

He thought for a while, he hadn't expected her to agree to him. Then he got an idea. "Well, I wouldn't mind if you spent one day with me in my office. Or better yet, join my firm. You know―"

"No."

He jerked his head with a frown and saw her looking at him incredulously. "What?" Maybe he heard wrong.

"I said no. I mean why should I? I am a newly graduate student and I have decided to continue my law studies so I can't have another job. Besides, I would only be a distraction to you so...no."

They stayed silent as Misaki stared hard at her book and Usui suddenly interested in the ground in front of him. Then he got another idea. "Then why don't you leave Aoi's company and join mine? I mean he wouldn't mind. And plus I am okay if you have specific timings, I can arrange for you tasks and―" he stopped , looking at her shaking form.

"I didn't know you were such a kultz. I don't want to take anymore help from you, thanks for asking. I just want to do things on my own. And that would make me feel achieved."

He knew that but he badly wanted her to join his company. "But think about it, okay?" He aske sher hopefully.

She gave him a smile and went back to reading. He resumed back to staring at her. "So tell me something else that I can give you."

Why don't you tell me why you came to England?" He decides to ask finally. She slowly looked up from her book, a little hesitant.

"It's not like I don't know that you are engaged to Tora Igarashi, I just wanted to know the whole story." He blurted out, noticing her discomfort.

She exhaled and glared at him. "I am not his fiancée. I actually ran away from home, because my father was forcing me to get married to him just after my graduation. So I ran away from him, my mother and little sister. I know I was a coward but I needed to. I had to start a new, so I came here. Little did I know I would become his friend. Pretty ironic,huh." She gave a dry laugh.

He worriedly glanced at her and held her tightly. He felt this sinking feeling and he couldn't just shake it off. And after feeling electrocuted, it scared him bu how much he just wanted to feel more; this overwhelming feeling was too much for him to handle.

He was worried that he might end up being completely in control by his emotions. And that was something he vowed never to do again.

Misaki was frozen in place as her heart skipped a beat, her face a darker shade of red and her body being taken cover by invisible ants. She couldn't move and it scared her to death. She had to turn into a stone hearted person, or else she would melt too much.

So much that she wouldn't be able to build herself up again.

xxx

He breathed in the fresh air of Britain as soon as he stepped out of the airport. "There is no place like home. " He concluded, as he gazed at the Britain sky.

She rolled her eyes and dragged him away.

"You remember, right? You have to make a grand entrance towards her. I'm sure she would be touched." She confirmed as he jumped in excitement. She had to hold his hand to calm him down.

He checked his appearance once more and entered the cafe with a bright smile. His bunch of flowers, fresh and full of fragrance attracted attention that he desired no longer. And there she was, speaking to her manager. He slowly approached her the movie style, charming and only gazing at her.

She turned and his smile brightened up even more. "Tora," she started with an uncertain smile.

He kneeled down and handed her the flowers. She accepted them, rolling her eyes. "So you are back from where ever you came from." She said.

He pouted and acted like a husband. She shook those thoughts off and concentrated on his expression and frowned. "What's happened now?"

"Is this how you greet your friend?" He asked. She just rolled her eyes and smiled apologetically at her manager.

"I'm sorry you had to meet this kid, he is really snobby." She exclaimed to the manager. The manager gave her a sweet smile and waved it off.

"No problem, I hope you can manage from here. So, good luck." She left after saying that.

Misaki bowed respectfully and left the cafe with Tora in tow. "What just happened?" He frowned.

She sighed and looked at him sadly. "I just resigned from here, to continue my studies."

He patted her back to make her feel better and she gave him a weak smile. "I see that Blondie has not come with you today?"

She sighed again for what felt like hundredth time and started walking away from the cafe into no where in particular. He immediately saw Chiyo but gave her no sign. She in turn smiled and waved. He also noticed that Misaki smiled and waved at her back.

Tora looked at her with a confused expression. "Do you know her?"

Misaki gave him a wistful smile and made way to Chiyo, who was already getting up. "Hi, Chiyo. Long time no see." She said playfully.

Chiyo laughed. "Right, Misaki. How have you been?"

She smiled brightly, "The same as always. You?"

"Never better. What are you doing inside this cafe on such a lovely day?"

"Oh, I was just...never mind that. Here, Tora Igarashi she is my schoolmate settled here and we are really good friends. And Chiyo, Tora is my friend I met here."

Chiyo had that glint in her eyes while Tora looked at her completely stupefied. "Nice to meet you too. Come on, Misaki. I have to go on a meeting with my brother. And he doesn't like me to be late. " He said, with a Curt nod not really giving room for her to say first. Even though he was supposed to say nice to meet you.

"Pretty strict older brother, huh."

He shook his head. "Not older, younger. And he has just arrived from France. He has that glare to his eyes. And he can just scare you with the flick of his eyeglasses."

Just as he described his brother, out came a man looking around with a stern expression. His brown hair was slick and his warm brown eyes hidden behind the eyeglasses he wore.

He flicked the eyeglasses and started to move forward. Until he got stopped. He removed his eyeglasses and started to glare at the person. But it so happened, that the lady too glared back at him. "How dare you look back at me, when you have stopped me from reaching the door." He demanded.

The amber eyes lady just rolled her eyes and he noticed that she was just a college student, maybe three four years smaller to him. "Right, when you just bumped into me while I was having coffee. Oh wait, this stain doesn't go, and you seem like a rich brat. So why don't you pay for it right now, huh?"

His jaw fell open and he stared at her in pure shock. "Who do you think I am? A brat?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Obviously. Why else would you arrogantly stand in the way of old people trying to cross?"

He looked behind and saw an old lady waiting for him to move while holding the wheel chair of an old man who seemed like her husband. He stepped aside, completely embarrassed and glared back at the woman again. "Couldn't you have told me before?"

She gave him a bored expression, looking up from her phone. "You seemed to be hung up on the fact that I had pushed you. You seem to be an intelligent person. You tell me, do I look like someone Id push?"

He sized her up, taking her long open charcoal hair and casuals. He shook his head when he noticed the coffee stain on her shirt. "I'm sorry. But you still don't have manners."

She arched her eyebrow and shrugged as soon as her taxi arrived. "But I can file a case against you for burning me. I have a pretty solid proof."

She started to walk away when his eyebrow twitched and he handed her the bills, getting in his own car. "Gold digger." He called out.

But before he could even glide away in his limo, she knocked on his door and smirked. "Well, I wouldn't say I asked for your money. If it's so hard admitting that it was your mistake, then say so. Don't go around making people quiet with your riches. Bye, Rich brat."

She threw his money on his face and walked into her london taxi, without looking back. He grunted loudly and kicked the front of his seat. "How dare she..."

He quickly picked the receiver and dialed a number. "Hello, is this Mr. Hamilton?...Yes, I have something for you to find...Well, it's a woman of about height 5"4 and she is a college student...yes, her hair his black and she has amber eyes. She looks expressionless and she has the US look...thank you."

He relaxed and started to smirk to himself. "You wait, you can't just insult me like that and walk away."

Suzuna started to wonder why the hell did she even get so heated up with that guy. Oh right, because he ruined her favourite shirt. And it wasn't any ordinary shirt. It was the last gift from her sister.

Suzuna Ayuzawa was smart, she knew her sister's photo would be here in the billboards. But the problem was she doesn't actually know where her sister lived.

Tora suddenly got a phone call when he was strolling with Misaki. "Misaki, excuse me for a moment. I think my brother has come."

He was right, it was his brother. He gave a side smile and picked the phone up. "Hello, Hinata. "

"You don't need to be so formal. And I am standing right behind you." He turned to find his brother, smiling with his warm brown eyes empty of the sternness.

He smirked and looked at Misaki. "Misaki, this is the one I was talking about. Hinata Igarashi."

When Hinata turned, his expression turned to anger then confusion. "Aren't you the lady with the coffee stain?" He asked suspiciously.

Misaki frowned a little and shook her head. "I'm afraid you must have met a look alike of her." Tora interjected with a friendly smile.

Just then, Hinata's phone rang and he picked it up. "Sir, we found her. Should we―"

"Bring her to me right now." He said, still staring at Misaki.

Misaki raised her eyebrows. And Tora looked at her, knowing what his brother was doing.

Hinata gave him a look that clearly told him to stay where he was.

Seriously, since when did a small brother control his big one? The car arrived, out stepped a lady completely fine while the man behind her was completely done for good.

Tora winced while Hinata gulped in audibly as he saw her glaring at him. "So you were the one who called me? You little―"

"Suzuna?"

She turned and met the eyes of the same shade as hers.

"Misaki?"

And the two men stared at both of the shocked women in confusion.

Tora looked from Misaki to Suzuna as Suzuna suddenly wrapped her arms around Misaki.

"Missed you so much." She muttered.

Misaki let a few tears fall as she realized that she too had been missing her sister. She returned the hug and hmmed in response.

xxx

Unable to concentrate, he pushed the papers away in frustration. Of course, it had to be her. Who else would steal his mind these days. For the first time he was stunned. For the only reason that _she_ was getting married to _someone else._

What happened to his vow? Of course, being the owner of the company Walmart allowed him success he never even thought.

But there was a catch. He was monitored by his brother, and he could seriously feel the jealousy seeping through him.

At least his brother didn't force him to get married to any person like Tora Igarashi. For that he was thankful.

Then a call suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Wow, take the name of he devil.

"What happened Gerald?" He growled. He didn't need another verdict from his grandfather.

"Sorry, I can't do this but I have to."

"What are you saying?"

"Grandfather has actually arranged a marriage for you."

"WHAT!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I know, a little confusing. But please be bear with me until I reveal some things later. I know I just entered a new character completely out of the blue.**

 **And so, how are you guys? Well, I suppose. Don't kill me because Takumi isn't in the scene when he is supposed to be there.**

 **So much for a heartfelt reunion, but let's face it. That's too much cliché.**

 **Anyways, so enough of my ranting and let's get on with the next question:**

 **"Ugly and live forever, or look attractive and die in a year?"**

 **Well, I apologize if you found that completely out of context.**

 **And please excuse any error, if minor.**

 **And don't forget to review, fav and follow!**

 **Bye( Faithful friend signing off)😊**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! IMPORTANT PLEASE READ-**

 **I have always written things in a complex way, and I know that it has become a probelm. But please do understand that I have always written it that way.**

 **Thank you, MinnieMiss123, for showing me the concerns and faults.**

 **And also Myyukkie, Violet167, Crazy4Animation and also MissKireiUchiha. I am really really thankful to you guys.**

 **And if you want, please do read my other stories. Because I will be deleting them soon, as I have to concentrate on my studies further on. Sad, I know. So they will be up till 11 october then will be deleted and this will be the only story that I will be working.**

 **And so, enjoy and tell me how you found it in the reviews!**

* * *

He threw the phone across the room. As he turned to his computer, he found an email waiting for him.

He looked for the id and tried to recollect if he knew it. But it remained anonymous.

So he gave up and opened the email, only to find that he opened a file that contained the one only person's picture with a caption that made him delete the email then and there.

Because the picture was of Misaki, and the caption was from Tora.

xxx

Misaki felt hot the moment she looked at her books. Yes, she wanted to express her gratitude to him, even though she almost revealed her story.

She sighed, because everytime she thought about him, her heart ran wildly and she couldn't concentrate further on.

And then there were those applications. They were from law schools, which she had applied. She sighed as she went through the other things.

Her phone rang and she checked the caller ID. "Who is calling me at such an hour?" She thought aloud.

She shrugged and pressed the accept button. "So, what is Misa doing right now?' a casual teasing tone said.

She rolled her eyes and balled her fist. "How the hell did you get my number!" She demanded.

He laughed, and she blushed. Her heart was already in a frenzy; it didn't need another reason to topple over. "Stop it, it's not funny!" She shouted.

His laugh was muffled but she could still hear it. She sighed, glancing at the pile of papers on her desk. "See, if you have no work then please don't call me in vain. I have already alot of work to do. So, goodbye." She said, not even waiting for his reply.

"No,no wait. I have something important to show you right now. So please will you down your hotel?"

She thought about it for a while then agreed. Her thoughts were filled with wonder and doubt. And soon she was in the car as she blinked her eyes again. She jerked her head, only to find a whistling Takumi staring in front of him while driving the car. "How dare you!"

He raised his eyebrows and threw a look at her for a second. "Didn't you say yes?"

She faltered for a moment. "Yes I did―"

"Then you don't have to worry. Just trust me."

She sat angrily while a small pout made way on her face. He chuckled silently, not wanting to ignite any sort of violence from her.

He parked the car and sat staring at the steering wheel for sometime. He did bring her here, but why? He himself didn't know that.

Misaki observed him and noted how lonely he looked. His stress lines were more prominent than hers, to her. Her hand automatically made wat to his shoulder, acting as a sympathetic gesture.

Her touch tingled his senses and much to his chagrin, he seemed to relax a bit. He exhaled deeply, suddenly aware that she was watching him. His face immediately masked up and the facade was seen.

He grinned at her, "Is Misa caring for me?"

She frowned and smacked his head. "Don't over work yourself, and don't try to hide it by teasing me. Don't you dare do that!" She scolded him.

He stared at her, stunned. Then began to laugh. Looking at him, she frowned more. But it was more from confusion, not anger.

"You have certainly lost it. Now will you tell me why did you call me here?" She asked.

He kept laughing until her fist came in contact with his cheek. "You didn't need to do that, Ayuzawa." He finally said, holding his cheek with a childish grin on his face. She rolled her eyes and got out of the car. He chuckled as he realized that he had been outsmarted and leaned to her seat, pulling her hand inside as the door had been still open.

"Alright, alright. I will take you to a place to ease your work, my lady." He said, driving away.

She huffed and crossed her arms, whilst blushing; pulling the fascination in his mind.

They stopped in front of a large logo, with a crown on it. She sat staring at it for awhile, recognising that logo alright. She suddenly turned her head, only to find him standing in front of the gate.

Panic rose in her chest and she quickly pulled him away. "What are you doing?"

He arched his eyebrow and looked at his wristwatch. "Why, giving you a more easier way to go inside. I know that you want to do it alone, but please let me guide you at least. "

She let a smile appear on her face and hugged him, feeling overwhelmed that someone thought about her struggle.

"Thank you, it means alot to me." She said.

He smiled, finally thanking whoever was out there that he had thought about her before and knew just what she needed.

She pulled away and started walking towards the door. He chortled at her excitement and walked behind her. Maybe he was falling for this strange woman.

xxx

Tora snarled as he noticed that she wasn't at home, nor picking her phone up. He sat on his armchair, completely in conflict. He had to go somewhere if he wanted to avoid his father giving him another holiday. He wanted to be near Misaki.

Impatient, he was driving to her house, only to find her whisked away from his rival. Even if they both were from rival families, with Usui being the son of the Queen of London and his father being the Duke, they both never got along well. Reason being, Tora always found him too emotionless. And he hated him even more. Why? Oh well, because Usui was planning to steal his bride.

He quickly turned his car and started following them, and in a couple of minutes, he was staring at an excited Misaki and a different Usui. What the hell had happened when he went looking for the parking area, he thought.

He sighed and drove back, idly looking at the shops; without a place in mind. And then he remembered that her sister must be around. He smiled amusedly, remembering his brother, no stepbrother's frustration as he was revealed the truth of Tora's friendship, only to grumble about not telling anyone about it.

Of course, Hinata was the total opposite of his brother. And he had skipped university, directly jumping into the responsibility of handling the work of his father, the Duke.

And maybe, Suzuna might warm him up.

xxx

Chiyo was having a gala time, until she switched her phone on. "Chiyo, stop the car right now."

She frowned and did as the person said. When she got out of her car, she noticed someone she didn't want to notice and that shocked the life out of her.

That person smirked and she almost trembled. "Missed me, Chiyo?"

She regained her posture and threw her phone in his direction.

"Get lost, Gerald. I won't help you!"

The black haired, prince and brother of Usui, strolled leisurely and stood directly in front of her. "You have to marry my brother. Or else your father will lose the position he holds right now."

Her father was a minister. But she didn't want him to do that. She sighed and refused to meet his eyes. "I don't think I am ready. Besides, I have already been declared as the fiancée of Igarashi Tora."

She hopefully thought he would back off but he chortled heartily.

"Not yet. You are their second choice, the Duke still desires to Wed his son to that top ranker. Of course, it is because her father had a lot of debts, not to mention the burden he took because he was blackmailed into it. Anyway, let's keep her case aside, you are now the concern in our family. Of course, The Queen, has not yet decided who is to be wedded to her eldest son." He said mockingly. "But her father is sure persistent and he decided to take matters in his own hands. So I was ordered to tell you. Rest would be taken care of by my grandfather." He said, leaving the woman completely stunned.

She had hoped she could get out of this marriage business. But it seems she got more tangled in it.

And somehow her firm feelings against it are starting to dwindle.

xxx

Misaki was waiting for Usui, as soon as her interview was done. Her answers were all confident, according to her. But the results will appear on 29th September, tomorrow. She kept thinking how Usui was smiling throughout the whole ordeal as she answered the question. It was as if he was thinking about something extremely good.

And she felt peaceful, looking at his happy face alone.

He felt proud, and that was a mystery to him why. Looking at her, it made him proud. It was as if her answers were enough to make him happy that she can do it. But this college was really tough. So he could just wait and see.

When he walked back to his car, he saw her leaning on it whilst talking to someone, who was suspiciously familiar. And he was right, it was Tora. His college rival.

Even though he knew that Tora held strong hatred towards him, he was neutral. But right now, his perception might change.

She was laughing and being really bright just around him, that made his heart drop. What if she really liked Tora? What if...

He shook his thoughts and scolded himself for feeling so confused.

Didn't he promise to not fall in love?

xxx

Tora felt happy looking at her smiling face, and he felt like patting her head. His ice cream was about to melt, had she not wiped it on his face.

"So, would you concentrate in your ice cream, Monsieur? It will melt." She said with a laugh. He too, laughed with her, even if he didn't actually feel it funny except the fact that the ice cream was really falling off his cone.

"And it fell." He turned to find his rival and immediately he smirked, hiding his disappointment with skill.

"I didn't see you," he started, knowing that he had been following them for a long time. Even if he had forgotten him for like 4 years, after researching he found out that the guy who hung out with Misaki was actually his archenemy.

He gave him a side grin, leaning against the car beside Misaki. And he could see the red pigment on her face as their shoulders touched. It ignited a fire in him. "I did come by surprise." Usui admitted.

They both had a staring contest, much to Misaki's cluelessness. She frowned looking at them then at the watch. "Oh look, it is 8 already. And we had started at 5. I must get back because Suzuna will be getting hungry."

Tora sighed and remembered that he had a family dinner of his own. "Yeah, Misaki. Why don't we―"

"Oh you wouldn't need to go to all that trouble. We already made plans to go to the amusement park. Didn't we Misaki?" Usui interrupted.

She looked at him incredulously but she gave him a nod. "Is it a date?" Tora asked, something dropping inside of him.

She blushed even darker and shook her head vigorously. "Oh no, you can join us if you want. Even Suzuna would be coming."

He breathed in relief, like cool water was poured over his boiling emotions. He grinned, thinking about Hinata. "I will bring my brother too then."

They said goodbyes on that note and Misaki drove with Usui, in complete abandoned silence.

As they reached, Usui pressed the Auto locked button and swiped his phone from his pocket. "Hello...Suzuna, please come down."

Misaki, angrily looked at him as she struggled to open the door. "Usui open the door!" She yelled in his ear which was not occupied by the phone.

When Suzuna appeared, they drove and Misaki kept yelling in his ears. "Where are you taking us, perverted alien!"

He stopped right in front of the fancy restaurant that he took her to that day and faced her.

"Why, treating you people. Don't you see?" He said, already out of the door.

When Misaki tried her door, it clicked open and she stepped out. For a split second she started to run, but she thought about her sister, who calmly made wat inside.

"Suzuna!"

She shouted, intending to make her join the escape. Suzuna turned, but she gestured Misaki to join _her._ "Why are you going inside!" Misaki said.

She just shrugged and went inside, only to force her sister to come in too.

And it would be wrong if she didn't say she had fun.

xxx

Chiyo banged the steering wheel in front of the gate. Much to her surprise, it wasn't her house.

"What are you doing here?" Came the question from her so called fiancé. She looked up to find him in his handsome glory. He looked simply divine in his suit and his hair swept by the wind.

She quickly discarded those cheesy thoughts and tried to force her mind to hate him. "Nothing, thought I would join dinner. "

He sighed and walked ahead. She thought maybe he declined her indirect request. And started the turn the ignition. "Come along."

She suddenly looked up and smiled, maybe he did have a heart. She took her car keys and followed behind him, wondering how embarrased she would be to go to his house without an invitation.

xxx

Hinata Igarashi was too fed up with this college student. She kept bumping into him. Especially when his brother said that she was going to come with him.

Flashback:

 _"You are coming with me to the amusement park. And we are going in a group."_

 _He sighed when he heard his older brother declare. "With whom?" He asked._

 _Tora had smirked,and somehow Hinata just knew that he was in trouble. "With Suzuna and her sister."_

 _That was the end when he was given no room for further argument._

Thats how he ended up sleeping for only two hours.

xxx

"What do you plan to do?" The person on the phone demanded.

"I can only give suggestions, my lord. Even though Chiyo is only mere pronounced as the engaged one to Igarashi, she can still be wedded to Takumi." Gerald said.

The person's voice was gruff, and his laugh pierced the ears. "What if she refuses?"

"Then we can ask mom to fire her father."

"That can't be done, Gerald. You will have to find another bride."

"I already have." He said with a smile

The person leaned in front of his chair. "And who is this lady?" He asked, curiously.

He gazed at the picture and let his tongue say the name. "Ayuzawa Misaki."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **That's it for today. And I tried to make it as simple as possible, even though I have dropped another confusion point.**

 **So, don't forget to review and yes, the daily question:**

 **"How many inches are there in a mile?"**

 **Bye (Faithful friend signing off)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story, it really makes me happy. And also I have decided that I may let the other stories stand by for a while, as I am still in conflict about it. Hopefully, this chapter will reveal some surprises😉😉.**

 **And thank you, for supporting me. I honestly didn't know what to say when some of you thought I was quitting because of a rude review. But I have learnt one thing in my life, that frank and rude people point the mistakes you didn't know you had.**

 **Even though they hurt, they are all worth it.**

 **So, enjoy!**

* * *

The roar of the laughter was heard and somewhere in Gerald's heart, he felt bad for his older brother. Even though they were The Usui, their grandfather was a Walker.

And that is why even if Gerald had a say, his mother was partly caged in control of her father. And he already lost his lover when he tried to marry with her.

And he longed for the day when he would find her again.

xxx

Takumi sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. He was already getting a headache, due to the confusion in his mind. Why does he feel like he couldn't live in this silence?

Why does his heart feel like lead? What is wrong with him?

Then he opened that email again and gazed at the picture, with an unconscious smile stretching across his face. He ran his fingers over that picture of a confident Misaki standing in her casual clothes.

It was already not helping his heart and now it seemed like he had second thoughts about his vow.

He shook his head out of these thoughts and concentrated at the matter at hand. After another meeting, he would be off to London. But he wanted to stay.

His phone rang, bringing him out of his miserable thoughts. "Hello?"

"You idiot, how could you not talk to me for like a week? Did you forget your own bestfriend for your girlfriend?"

He frowned as her blushing image popped up in his head. He blushed and glared into nothingness. "She isn't my girlfriend. What did I tell you about love, Aoi?" He muttered.

He heard laughter and he sighed. "If you are having no work, don't pass your time by wasting my time. I already have piles of work."

"Okay, okay, I surrender. I just wanted to tell you that your girlfriend is being attacked by your rival. Everyday single day, and you wouldn't believe they even went on a date on the weekday of the job! I think she is going to break up with you soon, man."

"Didn't I say that she isn't―"

"Yeah, got it. So, did you know that today you were supposed to go somewhere? I mean I am going and somebody told me that even you were going so I thought I would give you a call and ask you myself that―"

"Was I coming too." Takumi replied dryly. He tried to recall where was he going that he suddenly remembered and fell off his chair.

"Takumi? Did you fall off your chair? I wanna see your face right now." He demanded.

Indeed, he had a very horrified expression and he checked his watch for the time. "Are you at the amusement park, Aoi? With others?"

"Yes, and your girlfriend is extremely worried about you. So hurry up, it's still eleven you can still make it in time."

With that, Aoi hung the phone up and Usui frantically searched for a decent casual clothing.

And he had never been so anxious before.

xxx

Misaki was very disappointed. Even when she saw others laugh and happy, she felt something was missing. And she kept glancing at the gates, to see if he was coming or not.

She gave up, why would he come anyway? It was already past 1 now. And she couldn't wait for anyone or else she would miss the rides.

So she walked towards Tora and the rest of the group with a smile and gestured them to go on.

Tora smiled back, and tried to link his arms with her. She politely withdrew her hand, and grabbed him towards the roller coaster. She sighed once more as she waited in the line to get in the ride.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. She turned to find Tora engaged in serious call and he nodded his head in her direction. She glanced at line and sighed defeatedly before nodding him to go.

She sat in the ride, facing the side the was overlooking the other ride and let her mind plunge into nothingness. She did not mind if she sat with some stranger, he or she won't bother her.

As the ride started, she glumly stared and tried to look for Tora from the top. But what she saw made her shake her head vigorously. Her face turned from a frown, to anger then disbelief.

"I must be seeing things," she muttered, looking away.

"Hahaha. nice joke, Ayuzawa." the one beside her laughed.

Even she smiled, but when she looked back at him, she was glaring.

"Here comes the highest point," remarked Takumi with excitement evident on his face. She smiled looking at him and concentrated on her own speeding heart, with the adrenaline flowing I'm her system.

And when the ride dropped, it took her heart with it and she blocked her ears to avoid getting deaf from Usui's screaming voice. She herself yelled 'awesome' while the roller coaster went upside down.

And then it was all over. She was breaking heavily from all the screaming and again, she saw that sparkly look in his eyes. "Again."

And then they both went on in that ride for at least three times.

xxx

Tora searched for Misaki, but he didnt find her. He gave up, only sending her a message that he would be going for some work.

He had to convince his dad to stop this event.

And that was the announcement of his engagement with Chiyo.

xxx

Hinata huffed, looking at the nonchalant woman, seeing how she was gleefully having her cotton candy as they waited for the two.

"Will you please stop making those stupid noises? It's annoying." He snapped, annoyed.

She just shrugged and happily devoured a nice soft part. He captured that cotton candy and stuck his tongue out. He then gave it a disgusted look and threw it in the dust bin.

"Hey! You shouldn't waste food. Karma will play it's part." She said.

He shrugged and happily devoured an invisible cotton candy.

She smirked and looked somewhere ahead of him. "Sorry, security. It's not everyday you see a mental man out of jail. See? You can look at the actions he just did." She pointed at him.

The security gaurd set his jaw and walked firmly towards Hinata, plucking him up like he was a wallflower, given the buff body he got.

"Mr, I need you to come with me." He declared, turning towards the exit.

"Hey! I am Hinata Igarashi, you can't take me. Suzuna! Do something." He demanded.

She just crossed her arms and smirked, laughing when he begged her to tell the police officer to leave him.

The security guard just touched upon the exit and―

"Sir!" A shout stopped them.

They turned and saw her.

"I just realized that he actually is Hinata Igarashi. I'm sorry, I must have forgotten." She said apologetically.

The guard dropped him unceremoniously and walked off with an annoyed look. She laughed hard when Hinata glared at her. "I will sue you in the court!" He said.

She shrugged and waved her fingers over his face. "I will then call this security guard and ask him to give testimony of your actions. You wouldn't want that humiliation." She happily replied.

She put on her sunglasses and walked away with a triumphant smile.

Unable to watch her victory, he trudged his way to her and caught her by the hair, forcing her to turn. "Hey what are you―"

Her eyes widened and she struggled to push him away as their lips met and caused sparks to fly in their body. He forcefully deepened the taunting passionate kiss, making her weak in the knees.

She mustered all the strength that she had and pushed him away. He earned a sharp slap across his jaw as her tears fell. "You jerk!" She screamed and ran out of the amusement park.

He wiped his lips and smirked.

But a little part felt guilty.

xxx

Misaki tried to call her sister, but to no avail.

She gave up and looked around for them. She was aware of Tora's sudden withdrawal, and that didn't really affect her.

She silently licked her ice cream and got absorbed in her thoughts. He cheek was suddenly cold, and she found herself wiping off ice cream. She turned to find Takumi licking his ice cream, paying no attention to her. Annoyed, she smacked the ice cream cone in her hand over his face and dusted her hands.

"That wasn't fair!" He protested. She stuck her tongue out and he smiled, looking at the other side of her.

"That was cute." He remarked, smearing the ice cream on her cheek.

She blushed a red pigment and again he watched I'm fascination as her face changed colour rapidly.

"Shut up." She said, as she threw the last bit of hers on his T-shirt.

"Hey! That was my only t-shirt, you just ruined it. Now I will have to throw it away." He protested.

She frowned after she smirked evilly at him. "What? Are you serious?"

He arched his eyebrows. "Of course, I never use the same clothes. Even you do that, right?"

She first put the back of her hand over his forehead and withdrew it with a frown. "You don't even have fever. Do you _never_ wash the _same_ clothing?" She asked him, just to be sure.

He just gave her a confused look and a shrug.

It finally fell upon them as a comfortable silent. Usui saw the beautiful sunset and wondered how other people welcomed it. He watched another couple leaning in for a kiss, and imagined himself and her.

Suddenly he shook his head, turning away to give them some privacy. When he glanced at her, he saw the embarrassed look and laughed, taking the strange expression on her face.

She scowled and grabbed his hand, leading him somewhere else. "Dont they have somewhere else to that smooching? Did they get the _only_ public place?" She huffed in annoyance.

He just laughed to add on her annoyance. She just smacked him and they both headed out of the second amusement park they enjoyed together, as Misaki carefully avoided the monster house.

xxx

"Dad, I don't want to marry Chiyo." Tora declared in the study his father.

"You have to, otherwise you will have to marry Ayuzawa Misaki's little sister―what was her name again? Oh right, Suzuna." He said, whilst looking at his paperwork.

Tora stared at him in clear annoyance, a sudden urge to announce his friendship with Misaki.

"You cannot do this to me, dad." He said.

"Yes I can. Unless you want me to take away everything that you have." He said.

He sighed and wished again, but he couldn't do just that yet. Or else he would risk Misaki's everything.

"You are dismissed." His father said as he turned towards the doorknob.

"And get ready for the engagement."

That was the last straw.

"Dad I am not marrying her. "

"Then give me a reason to get off the hook, Tora Igarashi." His father said sharply.

"Don't you get it? I don't want to. Besides, you can look for Hinata a bride. I think Suzuna suits her better." He tried to reason.

"Where are you getting such ideas?" His father asked suspiciously. Realizing that he almost gave himself away, he crossed his arms defiantly.

"I just wanted you to consider this. And I am most certainly not marrying her." He closed the door so quickly that his father didn't get a chance to refute.

"Tora come back here!" He shouted.

But he was already down the stairs, out of the house.

xxx

Sakuya was already on the brink of losing his sanity when he checked the amount of debts he had.

"Tell me the truth, Sakuya. We didn't have any debts before. What is going on?" His wife demanded.

He was trying so hard to avoid that question but she always kept asking him. "Why do you want to know so badly?" He asked.

"Because I know this bill is not for us and we were so rich. This is somebody else's. Now tell me." She said, giving no room for him to avoid.

Finally, he slumped hai shoulders and defeatedly dropped on the sofa. "Alright. I was actually partners with the Igarashi company five years ago."

Minako encouraged him to go on, as the phone hidden in her clothing was already connected to a number in England. "And I had been reluctant, because I had heard how other people went bankrupt and how he was the Duke of London. But then I couldn't turn back, I had already made up my mind and we worked fine for about three months before it all went downhill."

"Our project didn't work as Mr. Igarashi had already altered a few things here and there and that's why alot of loans where dawned upon him. It wasn't in any relation to our project, but I didn't know about it at that time. I consoled his fake pain and offered to share his burden, knowing fully well that we were rich and well off.

"But as it turned out, I overheard his officials consulting him and he declared his betrayal. And I was compelled to follow, as I was threatened somewhere I don't belong and I couldn't do anything about it as I was being pressured to followed the orders of the 'Duke'. And then he told me, that he could lift that burden off if I gave him Misaki. It took me four years to finally say yes. He kept blackmailing me, so I tried to find an alternative. But the money kept increasing and now I don't even have the 1/4th of what I used to have before." He laughed dryly and left the room in shame. His guilt was already eating him away, he didn't need another way to feel more guilty.

As he left, Minako pressed the phone on her ear. "Suzuna? You recorded the phone call, right?"

"Yes mom, and now I know how to get dad to be proven innocent." She replied.

"Did you find Misaki? How is she? Did she marry that―"

"Yes I did find her, she is fine and she is actually studying and doing a job. And she is not marrying that jerk anytime soon. Actually it is pretty ironic that she is hanging out with two men." She said emotionlessly.

"What do you mean, dear?" Her mother asked, confused.

"She is friends with him and I can see the change in her."

Minako panicked. "Do you mean she fell in love with Igarashi?"

Suzuna actually chuckled. "No, but she has seen colours of the Prince. She actually _likes_ the son of the Queen, Patricia Usui."

"What!?" Minako said as the shock fell over her.

Because she didn't expect her eldest daughter to fall in love with a boy, even more shocking that he was the prince.

"But does she know about it?"

"Um, No. She― oops. Mom, I will speak to you later." She said in a hushed voice.

They both exchanged goodbyes and Suzuna stared at her sister. Misaki gazed her up and frowned. "Why do you look like you have been crying?" She asked.

Suzuna shook her head. "No I haven't. Now will you fresh up a little quicker? I am famished." She said.

Misaki dropped the subject and put keys away. The doorbell rang as she was just going to make a beeline to the bathroom.

"I'll get it,". Misaki said, scurrying quickly. Suzuna raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"Hello, Misa." He said with a smile.

"What are you doing here, idiot!" She said.

He pouted, for a second she thought he looked cute. "I thought I would make dinner. Don't you remember? You owe me and I owe you."

"What do you owe me for?" She asked.

He made his way inside the house and into the kitchen. "For making my company rise in progress. I have already asked Aoi for your transfer. And don't tell me you are going to quit. Believe me when I say that you will not get a job anywhere without a degree. Besides, only I know your secret so you wouldn't want other people to misuse it. And―"

"Alright alright I get it. Now will you please go now?" She said impatiently, glancing at her sister's door nervously.

"You don't need to go, Usui brother. You are most welcomed here." Suzuna popped right beside Misaki and welcomed him warmly.

"Thanks. Anyway, can anyone guide me in this kitchen? I am planning to make dinner for you guys."

Suzuna volunteered and Misaki grunted and made an excuse to go freshen up. "Misaki sister doesn't know how to cook." She whispered, as she motioned him to lean down.

He smirked. "Then I can cook for her." He thought.

"You are so easygoing, why is your sister so uptight?" He asked while he fried the chicken.

"She actually feels that she has to take responsibility for everything." Suzuna said with a shrug.

Usui thought about what she said and quietly made dinner for the both of them.

xxx

"We found her. Sir." A man informed the man in the dark.

"Well, what more do you have to say." He asked, sensing the hesitation.

"She is getting married to someone else. And we can't avoid it, it would be held in a few weeks."

The man growled in frustration. His gruff voice and age was making it extremely dangerous to speak. "Who is this person she is marrying?" He asked.

The man trembled ans stuttered.

"His highness, Usui Takumi."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Tada! Here you are with the chapter! I honestly felt I was doing a bad thing lazing around and not updating sooner, but obvious I couldn't avoid the piles of assignment on my desk.**

 **So I hope you guys forgive me for some funny mistakes, I cannot help it because as I said before that I am actually typing from the phone since my laptop has crashed down. And since my mom feels that I shouldn't be using internet for so long she only keeps it for a few hours.**

 **Anyway so here is my question:**

 **"Would you rather wipe the floor with your tongue or brush a skunk without holding your nose?"**

 **I thought it's a funny question so I felt like asking you guys too!**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **Bye( Faithful Friend signing off)😉**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing and reading my story; it means a lot to me. I would love to read your reviews, but it's okay if you are too lazy to do so;).**

 **So, here is the good news:**

 **I got my laptop! Yay!**

 **And I hope I can post the chapters sooner. But I will post only if I see at least three reviews, to know how to go about. Your reviews do help me shape the story, everyone of you make the gears in my mind moving.**

 **Love ya guys!  
**

 **Sorry, I guess I should stop right here.**

* * *

The man dropped the phone in pure shock, Mr. Igarashi was now in clear dilemma. If the queen did set her eyes on Ayuzawa Misaki, he was doomed. He cannot go against her, but the question remained: who wanted Takumi to marry, himself, the Queen or Richard?

He straightened up and retrieved his phone from the floor, dialing his secretary's number. "Hello? Daniel, please book my flight to London. I have very important work to handle.

xxx

She was officially frustrated. Why the hell was she so confused? Usui would always disturb her only to surprise her further helping her. That, made her furious. She wanted to do things on her own, not with someone's help!

"Misaki sister? Are you alright?" Suzuna yelled from across the kitchen, after hearing the crashing sound of Misaki's books.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go on, don't get disturbed by me." she yelled back.

Suzuna sighed, she lost in her own lands. That Igarashi was on her top list of killing. If she didn't kill him sooner, she would go paranoid. The best thing to do is to avoid him completely. Now that she came here , she was still unsure of what to do. Her education was not yet done.

She finished the last dish and sat down, opening the lid of her laptop and surfing for online admissions.

Unlike Misaki, Suzuna knew what to do. Within a few minutes, she had already applied and her was in process with the law school she wanted to enter. Well, now that this was done, she had to make sure her sister didn't know about it.

Or else, she would feel guilty for not helping her out.

xxx

And then there was Tora. He would always be there when she needed someone he would always be there. But everytime she would think about him, she would get shivers. His eyes were the as yellow as the sun. And he looked like a sly feline-a smart one that knew how to pray.

But then _he_ would invade her mind again. It was like her mind was projecting two choices for some reason and she couldn't decide whom to choose.

That was pissing her off. Didn't she swear never to feel these nonsensical, idiotic, diverting feelings that would distract her from the main purpose at all.

She had to avoid the both of them. Or else she will never fulfill her goals.

xxx

Usui Takumi woke up so suddenly, that his back got a jerk.

He winced a little, then retrieved his eyeglasses, surfing his phone to call the one person that made him so frantic and anxious.

"If you seriously don't have anything to do, don't disturb me like this!" a shout came as soon as Misaki picked up the phone.

He sighed in relief. "I...I was worried about you."

She, on the other hand, softened a bit; her heart melting hearing those words. She never knew he worried about her.

"Why?" she asked, cautiously.

"Because I thought you had-" he stopped abruptly.

 _Because I thought you had left me for him_ , he was going to say.

"Yes?" she urged him to say.

He woke up from his trance and gave a blank look at the wall. Then he came back to earth.

"Nothing. Sorry to disturb you. Please go back to sleep." he said, quickly disconnecting the phone without waiting for a reply from her.

She frowned at the phone and shrugged, continuing her study as she a test.

She had successfully joined the college, and now it has been three weeks since she last spoke to Usui and she has gotten out her mind since then. It was a matter of doubt as to why did he call so suddenly.

 _Did he feel the same as..._

No. She has to be feeling something else but this lust for him. She shouldn't be so shameless.

xxx

Tora was utterly tired. He was ecstatic to know that his father finally listened to him and postponed the engagement; enough for him to woe his love.

He was so in love with her. He rolled over his bed running his fingers over her photo. "Oh love sick puppy, good evening." a voice he knew too well said dryly, gagging at his antiques.

"Maki, you don't need to sound so wary, she is one interesting girl."

"Since when did you fall in love? Don't you remember? We are the bachelors of Britain." he said, puffing his non existent abs. His blue hair was wet with the sweat, fresh from an evening jog. Little droplets of sweat slowly rolled from his hair that reached upto his chin.

Tora smirked, pressing the photo in his back pocket. He quickly changed into an expensive trouser and a shirt, top two buttons open, letting a small peak of his abs.

"Where are you guys going?" a female voice stopped.

Somehow, Tora obeyed. He rolled his eyes. "Can't you see? I'm going to the club."

Chiyo sighed closed the door behind them. "I have serious stuff to speak to you about." her tone wasn't actually teasing or laced with an undertone of amusement like it usually used to have. He frowned and watched her clothing. She was simply clad in her sundress, reaching upto her knees; innocently.

And then she said everything she knew and made him leave the house.

Because she revealed that he was going to marry her hook or crook. And she tried to talk him into convincing his father to marry him to Misaki.

He refused and left the house.

xxx

Well, he could deny very well that the work he was sent for was done. But he couldn't lie to his mother. He sighed when he checked the caller id and pressed the answer button.

"Hello, mother." he greeted his mother without any emotion like always.

The woman gazing at her husband with a worried look straightened her long elegant blonde hair. Usui may have inherited his mother's blonde hair and emerald eyes, but his talents come purely from his father. And he wouldn't want to remember the accusations of the townsfolk about his parents.

 _"Poor Takumi, his father was not a noble."_

That would be what he would hear whenever he would pass around town.

After a few years, they realized that he was an heir that should be valued, and thus their shower of fake love and concern. And Misaki's concern was fake too. He remembered confiding into his best friend Erika who just acted as if she was concerned about her. But then she betrayed him.

"How are you, Takumi dear." A soft velvety voice woke him from his thoughts.

"I am well. How are you and father." He asked while he looked into his paperwork, forcing his mind to focus.

"Please, come back to London, to us. We are missing you dear. It has been eight years you left us. Do you hate us so much that you don't want to visit us at all?" she asked, trying to sound strong, but inside she was breaking. She was thankful that her husband was there for support. Or else she would have been long gone paranoid.

She wasn't rational when it comes to her eldest son.

"Mother, you know I can't come. I have so much work here. Besides, Gerald meets me from time to time. Don't worry, I am doing well. And I don't hate you. It's just that…"

 _That you wouldn't be able to take all the frustration I feel from the torture of this world._

"That?" she asked, hoping to get a hint from him.

"Never mind. I will speak to you later; I have lots of work." He said quickly.  
"Takumi, wait. I have something to tell you." She tried desperately. But the phone was long dead.

He ran his fingers through his hair, knowing what he did was wrong with his parents.

xxx

She sighed, letting the phone glide, shaking her head.

"Did he agree?" a gruff voice said resonating the whole throne room.

"He is not ready to come yet. Can't you give more time, dad?" she asked. "Yes, he had a rough childhood to begin with. And the way he was betrayed by his- "

"QUIET!" his voice bellowed, his stern features freezing the people in the room.

He looked around angrily, his little hair that stretched from the middle of his head to the edge of his neck rose. His face red as he took in the negotiation of his daughter who disobeyed him in her youth.

"Don't speak, Patricia! You have yet to repent for your mistake! Don't spoil your son's life too!" he growled.

Just then a messenger came running in, staggering his way in as he struggled to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Patricia asked gently.

"Your majesty, Richard Sir." He addressed the old man sitting at the throne of Yuu. He gestured him to go on.

"Ayuzawa Misaki is….."

"Is what?" he urged him to go on.

He nervously glanced at Patricia and Yuu. Patricia frowned.

"What is it, John?" she asked gently, not wanting to frighten the poor lad any further.

"Um.. Sire she is already the fiancée of Igarashi Tora." He said, shivering before even anyone scared him.

Richard rose from his chair and glowered.

"This cannot be." He said, disbelieving.

He brought out the newspaper he had been holding for some time, his hands shaking.

Richard snatched it from his hand and steam came out of his ears and nose, but as he read further, he crumbled it and threw it for the staff to pick it to keep the castle clean and sparkling. Patricia sympathetically looked at her workers. She held her head, wondering how long her father was going to control her son's life. It has been eight years since he was introduced into the business.

How saddening, that Takumi didn't get the dream job he wanted.

All because of her mistake.

xxx

He was so shocked, he fell off the bench he was sleeping. She stood there with her hands folded over her chest, with an incredulous look.

Then he remembered that last night he had fought with Chiyo, because she told him something he did not want to know.

"Look, I am sorry if I shocked the life out of you but your family is extremely worried. And even I don't wanna stay with you for the rest of our lives. And please, come we have to have some food before you go home. Especially to your house. Because your parents think you are with me. And I got for you clothes. Come, let's go to my house." She said as she turned on her heel and started to walk.

He defeatedly got up and followed her. They were in a normal car, driving to her house.

As they reached, Tora was not surprised to find her house a big one like his. After all, both their parents were ministers.

xxx

"Misaki sister, when are you going to come back to New York?" she asked.

Misaki closed her eyes and licked her lips, pressing them together. "You won't understand, Suzuna. I….don't think I can take any orders from father. I…..have reached my limit. Now I want to live my life without him making me the responsible one of the house while neglecting mom. I am already feeling guilty for leaving her alone with him. I don't want a life warrant of knowing what's happening and feel guiltier for not doing anything."

Suzuna sighed, gripping her phone, contemplating if she should show that recording to her sister. But she knew now's not the right time. "But please understand, we need you. I came all the way here to call you back." Suzuna pleaded, her body in action motion, as her one hand gripped the chair she was sitting in.

"Then you have done a big mistake by coming here. Too bad, you will go back alone." Misaki replied, grabbing her coat and stepping out, into the snowy streets of Britain.

She let out a breath and shoved her hands inside her pocket. The morning time wasn't as cold as the night.

xxx

"Achoo!" Tora sneezed in the car. Now they were heading back from Chiyo's house. Tora was extremely furious.

 _He was drying himself when he heard muffled voices. He tossed the towel away and grabbed the shirt he was given. He slowly made his way to next room._

 _"Understand Gerald, that I don't want to get married. That's why I want Tora to fall in love with Misaki. I know it is wrong. But…I can't face dad if he found out that I framed Tora and Misaki together. That's why I didn't approach his father and revealed that I knew where Misaki was. He would marry me off to anyone he wanted."_

 _He backed away from the door, elbowing the vase instead. Chiyo stopped talking and she opened the door, to find a very shocked Tora leaning on the wall._

 _"I can explain, Tora." she tried desperately. He scrambled away from there and tried to run away from the house. But then he was stopped by her father._

 _"Won't you have breakfast? Let Chiyo leave you to your house. CHIYO!" he said._

 _Chiyo came rushing from the room behind the stairs. "Yes, dad?" she asked, nervously glancing at Tora who glared at her._

 _"Leave Tora to his house. And no acting funny, you guys," he said, with a twinkle in his eyes, hinting something they understood very well._

 _Despite being angry, Tora had blushed and looked away. Even Chiyo looked away, giving her father a look._

 _They both sat inside as her father watched them with a smile._

Tora banged the door shut when he reached his house. "Master, are you alright?" his butler asked him.

He gave him a weak smile and stepped inside the room, locking it tightly.

And he intended to not come out any time sooner.

xxx

Suzuna was already wandering in the gardens without aim. And to top it off, she just _had_ to encounter the one she expected the least.

"You!" she glowered furiously.

"YOU!" he said, angrily, mirroring her face. His softened a bit when he saw her face and he had already thought about apologizing to her about that kiss.

She turned her heels and was already walking away. "Hey wait!" he called out.

She stopped and looked back. "For what? So you could do more than what you have done? To see how much more you can enjoy my misfortune?" she retorted.

He closed his eyes, controlling his emotions. "Look, I came here to apologize for what I did that day. I didn't mean-"

"What? No that can't be real. A man like you can never apologize, and to me it didn't even sound like an apology. How is it that you didn't mean to take away a girl's first kiss? I hate you for invading my personal space. And I hate your brother for trying to get closer to my sister. Can't he see; how miserable he's already made her? Get lost already before I kill you." she yelled and left him dumbfounded.

Hinata had never met a woman more intimidating than her. It sent a pang in his heart when her words. He clenched his hand when he recalled her insult towards his brother. Did she become that miserable?

He stalked his brother after work and found both of them; Misaki and Tora getting along pretty well.

He furiously directed his car away. How could she lie about his brother. The car came to an abrupt stop. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

The chauffeur just asked for a minute and stepped out of the car. He leaned out to find a cart of Bundobust. It would rarely happen that it would come around. He licked his lips and stepped out as well. He was already walking towards the cart when Takumi walked past him and the vendor bowed in front of him respectfully.

He gave him a nod and paid some money. The man bowed a few more times and scurried away. "Hey wait!" he said.

But the vendor was long gone. Takumi had also turned. "Yes?" he asked Hinata.

He hid his anger and managed a smile. "Your majesty. How lovely to see you here." he exclaimed. But from inside he was mocking him.

Takumi just nodded briefly and left. He was in a hurry.

Hinata frowned slightly but rolled his eyes. If he lost his studies; it was because of Takumi and his family. The Previous King disabled facilities ever since his grandson joined business. And all Universities refused to take any of the Igarashi siblings.

And he will never forgive him for that.

xxx

Takumi thought he saw Misaki and it sent a fire in his heart. He scurried from his office and frantically hurried towards the figure shaking with tears. He met a vendor who was blocking his way. So he offered a high amount, enough for the vendor to improve his lifestyle. With that, the crowd left as well as his cart.

He came nearer and found someone else crying.

"Suzuna?" he asked, unsure.

She turned towards him in shock and tried to flee.

"Wait, tell me why were you crying?" he asked, pulling her into a brotherly hug.

She clinged towards him and cried.

"I hate him. And everyone in his family." she kept saying.

After a few beats, everything fell out like a dam and he closed his fingers in a fist.

"You should tell Misaki about it." he reasoned.

She shook her head. "No, she would still think its her mistake and agree to marry him even if it meant spending her life with blood sucking evil minded donkeys." she scoffed.

He laughed a little at her description. "I can't really agree with you since they have never sucked my blood. But I can give you some advice. Carry some garlic, they will vanish into thin air." he joked.

She cracked a smile and he patted her back.

"Thank you, Brother in law." she said, smirking a little. But gratitude was clear.

He blushed a little but shook his head. "Ah, no I am not your brother in law." he replied, coughing a little.

He got up and mumbled a farewell. Leaving a very amused Suzuna watch after him.

She found a brother she needed in her life.

xxx

Misaki left her college grounds and was about to go home.

"Hi!" a person came and greeted her.

It was a man with sandy blond hair and silvery eyes.

Why does she always have to meet blonde guys?

She shook that thought away. "Um, hi?"

"I am Kuuga Sakurai. I am in your batch. You would know because I am this cool band's lead singer that no one could forget." he said with a dazzling smile.

She nodded her head and started to walk. "Sorry, I don't have time for any pleasantries. I, have a very tight schedule. And I can safely assume that you know my name. Bye." she said curtly, even though she never knew this guy, she wasn't really thrilled to hang out with him.

"Hello, Misa." came a cheerful voice.

She looked up to find a very cheery Usui leaning over his Jaguar F-type. He was looking so handsome that a hoard of female were trying to surround him. Misaki became annoyed looking at him, and even more annoyed hearing the squealing sounds of other admirers.

She ignored him and walked past him.

"You shouldn't ignore me, or else.."

"Or else what, Usui?" she challenged.

He removed the sunglasses from his eyes and opened the door of his car she was facing; a happy coincidence for Takumi.

"Get in, you don't want to get late."

She turned and narrowed her eyes, "I am coming for work for almost four weeks, I didn't need any escort to take me to work. Thank you for the offer, perverted alien." she said, hoping to get rid of him.

"I will scream to the whole college that you and I..." he didn't need to complete. Because she was already inside the car. She had seen a few black suit men who approached her college and tried to look for her. She was thankful that the car was facing the opposite direction of the gate.

She sort of wished it was Tora who was taking her to work. But somehow she felt safe around Usui, and her heart would race whenever their hands would brush.

She couldn't get anymore confused.

Takumi sighed and sat beside her, in driver's seat. She was gazing outside the window, refusing to make an attempt top even speak to him.

"Weren't we friends before?" He asked, a little hurt at her complete ignorance.

She sighed and gave him a side smile, "I was just feeling a bit tired." she lied, stuttering a little.

"You are lying." he simply stated.

She blushed, "Y-Y-Y-You didn't need to ask me. I-I-It's my feelings and none of your business."

He arched his eyebrow. "So it was about your feelings."

 _Is she facing the same problem as me?_ , Takumi wondered.

She didn't reply, only flushed and looked away. Maybe confrontation wasn't something she dealt easily. He dropped that topic.

"Did you eat your breakfast, lunch or any snacks?" he asked casually.

She mumbled something under her breath. "Sorry, didn't hear you. Can you repeat that?" he uttered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"I didn't need to, I had lots of work to do." she said a bit louder.

He tightened his jaw and led her somewhere else. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded him; noting the different route he took.

"To my house. If you refused to come with me, I will carry you. Then you would be responsible for my neighbor's suspicions and I will deny I ever knew you."

She panicked and she tried the handle, but the door wouldn't open. "If you lay a finger on me, I will not let you rest in peace." she threatened him.

A smile spread across his face. "Of course not. You are going to eat and I am not going to take you to work even if it becomes really late. You will be staying overnight, still trying to eat what I make." he declared.

She slumped in her shotgun seat and looked outside the window.

But she was eager to taste his delicious food again.

xxx

She closed her eyes as she chewed the tasty food served to her.

"How was it?" he asked curiously, observing her face.

"Mouth-watering!" she exclaimed.

He laughed, strangely feeling satisfied after hearing her reply and looking at her sparkling eyes.

She washed the dishes after they both ate together. They awkwardly stepped outside the tiny apartment. Not much was there anyway. Only a kitchen and bedroom attached bathroom. A sofa was pushed on the wall, and a desk was near the tall window. No halls and no more bedrooms. She had first frowned, but didn't judge his choice.

And he was thankful when she didn't comment on his apartment.

She noticed a small kitten sleeping soundly near the curtains. "What do you call it?" she had asked.

He just shrugged and she knew that he hadn't bother to name her. She argued with him to name that cute little creature at least if he never played with it.

"Why don't you give a name to it?" he suggested, as he flipped the omelet rice. She was reading the tag her sister gave her.

She hesitated as she toyed with it. And then the subject was dropped as abruptly as it had appeared.

xxx

It was already time to go home, and yet again Takumi waited outside the office. She looked around and sighed defeatedly. She didn't have the energy to fight him, and waited for the bus to come around, ignoring him twice today.

He felt guilty of doubting her, she was not like other woman. That prospect relieved him greatly; confusing him too. And every time he saw her, he would feel nostalgia overtaking him; his heart pounding like a loud hammer and he was afraid she had heard it.

"Misaki, today is a strike get in. Others already left the office." He said as she tried to walk a little further away from his car.

After a few moments, the cold got the better of her and she got in, as no bus came around. She shivered a little, as she realized that she forgot her jacket in the office. She cursed as another shiver went up her body.

A sudden warmth enveloped her, she jerked her head and saw him without his blazer. He put a hand on her hand as she tried to remove it, pissed off.

"Take it, you don't want to miss college _and_ work tomorrow." he said, not exactly watching her.

And her heart felt like it would spring out of her body; at his concern.

He was going to be the death of her one day.

xxx

As soon as she stepped into her apartment, she knew something was off.

Her sister wasn't around and she dropped the blazer, letting herself warmed up by the heater. However, the warmth and scent of Usui was more comforting than the heater.

The door opened and she stepped out of her room, tying her hair up.

When she opened the door, she was handcuffed.

"What the..." she muttered, suddenly aware.

"You, are coming with us to Mr. Igarashi."

And she understood that she was trapped into the very first thing she was trying to run away from.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So, guys how was this chapter? I know, a bit plain and not really that remarkable. But anyway, here comes the turning point of everyone's life. I shouldn't really give away the plot, but I am really excited.**

 **And here is the question of the chapter:**

 **"Who did the makeover of Misaki for the New year's eve?"**

 **Now you must be thinking that finally I found a question that is related to the story, huh. No? Oh that's okay!  
**

 **Please don't forget to review guy! And I don't mind if some of you would give me advice for improvements, I think I really need them  
**

 **Bye(Faithfulfriend Signing off)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Tora!" a voice boomed in the entire mansion, sending a tremble in everybody's body.

He came running out of his room, resting his hand on the railing; to find out the source of the voice. He found his father standing there like he was in a hurry, breathing heavily and desperately looking for his eldest son.

"Hey dad." he said in boredom; despite the tense air.

Mr. Igarashi looked up to find his son still in his pajamas, his rage multiplying by tenfold.

"Get ready, we are leaving to London. Now!" he said.

Tora was utterly confused, but didn't dare question his father. His fear overpowered his curiosity. He frowned before going into his room and pulling out the small briefcase that fit his travel clothes.

They both were in the airport when Tora finally looked around in boredom and found the love of his life with a blank expression staring back at him.

He frowned and looked at his father, who was busy getting tickets. He approached her and knelt before her. "Misaki what are you doing here? You are not joining the Igarashi Corp are you?" he asked cautiously.

She avoided him stealthily and turned her head. "Tora!" a voice called him out. He turned and found Chiyo waving at him. He nodded his head at her and approached her, after giving Misaki one last look, to look if she would talk to him. No luck.

He sighed and finally met her half way. "Chiyo why are you and Misaki coming to London?" he asked. She first glanced at Misaki then back at him.

"You will find out soon." she said, before turning on her heel and getting in the immigration line.

xxx

Takumi was already having a bad feeling today, something painful was churning in his stomach and he felt a knot making way in it. He jumped when the doorbell of his apartment rang with urgency, the person on the other side pressing it too quickly and many times.

He put on his bathrobe and slipped his feet in his slippers. He opened to find a very disheveled Gerald standing in front of, with no expression what's so ever.

"Hello, brother." he greeted, making himself comfortable in his house.

"What are you doing here, Gerald?" Takumi asked, annoyed.

"To give you the glad tidings of your own marriage. But I guess there will be no need as there won't be any marriages for some time until this one's over." he said, chewing the apple he plucked from the fruit tray; a gift from the neighbors.

Takumi frowned and held his head, trying to understand what Gerald was saying, at the same time trying to suppress this depressing feeling that has settled in his stomach.

What are you saying, Gerald? Say it clearly. Or else please leave the house." he said.

Gerald gave him a look to say, _"Seriously, brother?"_

Takumi got fed up and started pulling Gerald, which was an easy task since Takumi was more built than him.

"Alright, I am saying it completely." he finally surrendered, putting his hands up.

Takumi stopped and cautiously stood in front of him.

Gerald placed the half eaten apple on the counter of the kitchen and started off, "I can assume that you knew that Miss Ayuzawa was here to be the bride of Mr. Igarashi, hm?" he asked.

Takumi frowned but nodded anyway. "So then the Igarashi had already planned that they would wed him to her or the small sister. And instead of revealing the latter secret, Mr. Igarashi; Tora's dad decided to tighten the allegiance with Chiyo's father and then he told Tora that he was to marry Chiyo if they did not find Misaki.

"As it turned out, Grandfather wanted you to marry Misaki, after he found out that Chiyo was not fitting his tastes."

Takumi's eyes widened and he froze with pure shock. Went on, "Unfortunately, before he could drag you to London and force you to marry her, Mr. Igarashi took the lead and published the London newspaper with Tora's and Misaki's faces in the front; declaring the engagement between them. And now, they both are going to be wedded in four weeks; enough time for Mr. Igarashi to do his other dirty works."

He gave Takumi an encouraging pat and stood to leave. "It's not too late, brother. I don't mind if you bring her without any formalities. I am confident you'd want the same."

Takumi frowned, recovering slowly from the after math of the big news. "I? I don't love her. Or feel anything for her. If she wishes to marry him, she can. I don't want to interfere in her life, ruining it." he said.

Gerald made a face like, _"Like I'm gonna believe that."_

"As you wish. But do know this, her sister wants to speak to you before tomorrow, after 7 in the evening. Don't miss her call, she was pretty desperate."

He left Takumi wondering, and the knot just got bigger.

And to his discomfort, his head wasn't really helping. But what made him more miserable was that he could never see her smiling face and feel happy again.

Never.

xxx

"Dad, please tell me what's going on." Tora demanded from his father.

His father placed the newspaper on his lap waiting for their luggage. Tora was too stunned to even reply his dad's question that were showered a on him.

"IGARASHI TORA ANSWER ME!" that sure brought him back to reality.

"How…how did you find her?" he tried to croak.

His dad held his head out of annoyance and replied, "Somewhere, I guess you should meet up with her son."

He figured he wasn't up to his father's expectations. But he was happy, he was finally going to marry her, now he didn't have to follow that cheater's advice nor did he have to fear Misaki hating him….or should he?

The worst part was that he couldn't imagine a future with her.

Not anymore.

"Tora!" a feminine voice called him out as his father metaphorically kicked him out of the room. He turned to find Chiyo waiting for him, waving at him like they were old pals. He scowled and ignored her.

She withdrew her hand and sighed exasperatedly. She closed her eyes and imagined her friend crying, or maybe panicking at what life has presented her.

Inside her something really hard broke, and she thought she heard the glass shattering. She turned and was about to leave when he suddenly came into her view.

"Get out of my marriage. I don't even want to see your face!" he bellowed.

She let a few tears fall; walking in the direction of the door. The hotel corridor was silent, but to her she could hear glass shattering into million pieces, as if her body was weighed down by a few tons. She looked back from her shoulder. "Of course, I don't think I can show my face to anyone. Ever."

He was surprised by her reply, but didn't think too much about it. Remembering the game she played, it was enough to boil his blood.

He sank into one of those sofas in the hotel lobby and wondered what Misaki was up to. He had a soft smile on his face, as he tried to picture himself and her in the church.

But he frowned when he couldn't get her in his imagination. Soon, he drifted off to sleep, unaware of the daylights saying goodbye to the moon that took patrol.

"Has anybody seen my Chiyo?" Mr. Sakurai asked in the lobby with a loud voice.

His grey eyes mirrored Chiyo's, and Tora guessed she must have gotten her long straight hair from her mother. He shook those thoughts and concentrated at the matter in hand.

He frowned and raised from the plush sofas and approached Chiyo's father.

"What's wrong, Mr. Sakurai?" he asked, concerned at the frantic man.

He jerked his head and panicked. "She has not come back to the hotel since afternoon. I assumed that she was with you, but after seeing that..."

"That I was alone, you got frightened." he concluded, closing his eyes in regret.

Why did he have to shoo her away? "Don't worry, she will come back." he reassured the father.

Mr. Sakurai shook his head and looked like he had been bankrupt. "No she wouldn't. Because she doesn't know the way back." he started calling other people.

As soon as the words left his mouth,Tora remembered that she had been unaware of this place and realized his grave mistake.

 _"Of course, I don't think I can show my face to anyone. Ever."_

Those words haunted him, and he suddenly felt the weight of this world on his shoulders. He rushed out of the hotel, looking around and running on the streets on London. He frantically called her name out. He ran his fingers through his hair and called her name out again. His heart sped wildly, and an invisible ship was sinking inside his heart. He felt dizzy and he could see the world crumbling.

He forced himself to sit down on the benches. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As if knowing that he had given up, two couples ran and laughed as they reached the finish line, reminding of the time they ran from the airport, and the bodyguard. He chuckled as he recalled her oblivious face.

He took a trip down his memory lane and remembered how her face glowed when she saw London eye, shrieking in excitement. Then a crazy thought came into his mind, maybe she was there. He remembered telling her the name of that giant wheel.

Ignited with hope, he hailed a cab and directed him to the London Eye. Hurriedly, he paid the driver and started running around, screaming her name.

He was so close, yet so far.

She was crying, sobbing that she would never get to tell him that she...that she had fallen in love with him the moment he had asked her to become friends. Because he was in love with someone else. And she ruined her chances; ruined it for her stupid silly aimless life.

She knew she would achieve nothing after carrying out her plan. It was pointless to even think that her father would leave her be. It was always like that, she would always blow it off. But when she got a chance to find that something she always wanted in her life, she cannot get it anymore.

It was all her fault, all hers.

xxx

Takumi sighed, it was almost seven. He looked at his phone and waited for her to call. He wondered if she knew his number. He glanced at the clock again; it was: 6:59 p.m.

He opened the browser he always goes to find information about people and just started typing the name when-

he looked down to find an unknown number calling him at exactly 7 o clock. He accepted the call.

"Hello, Usui?" an emotionless voice asked.

He recognized the caller as Suzuna and greeted her back.

"Listen, I know that you are the Prince of England. So please. I want you to bring justice for Misaki." she pleaded.

He nodded, but then realized that she couldn't see and said, "Of course. But how will you do it?" he asked tentatively.

"First, someone must have dropped a package while informing you that I was going to call. Please check."

He opened the small box to reveal the recorder.

"A recorder?" he asked.

"It has the confessions of my father. His words aren't enough, I know. But I need you to come to London, to me so we can work together and get Mr. Igarashi to confess to his crimes. He is very slick, but sometimes he can slip too. Don't worry about the recording getting destroyed, I have already made multiple copies. Please, it is a question of my sister's life. Even if you don't love her, I can only ask you to do it. Because I trust you as my brother."

With that the phone went silent and so were his emotions. He wondered if what she said was true.

He sighed, feeling a hole in his heart; mostly numb. It was like someone had plucked the life out of him.

He wondered if everything he ever assumed and thought was lie.

If his vow was still not broken or if he was lying to himself. Now was time for him to finally go back to London. But for only her.

Only her. And he couldn't get anymore heartbroken, feeling unbearable at the thought of just watching her in somebody else's arms.

xxx

Hinata couldn't stop thinking about her, about her words. Though he felt angry all over again, he thought maybe she was speaking about any other sister. Of course, his brother wasn't a pure genteman in England, he had his own desires and needs. And he never looked back. Maybe, she meant that. He was swaying on his leather chair, thinking whether he should go to his brother's marriage or not.

Rather, _step-brother_ 's marriage.

His bitter feelings were what made him stay back

xxx

"Hinata, where are you?" he asked.

Hinata looked at the office door and contemplated whether he should lie or just tell him his intentions.

He finally settled on staying silent.

"If you are revenging on the fact that I didn't treat your mother the way I should have, then stop it. It was in the past. And she would not like it if you missed your own brother's wedding." his father said.

"What do you know about her? You only thought playing with her feelings would get you to fame and glory that you wanted. Isn't it? Then when her father's business went bankrupt and suddenly you wanted divorce. What was your reason? That she cheated on you. And you even had the audacity to get another man as her lover. "

"HINATA!" he glowered.

Hinata disconnected the call in response and decided to step out of the mansion.

He was so angry, he only knew one place to go.

And that was the grave of his mother.

xxx

Takumi looked around to see if someone from the Igarashi family was still here, to make his work more easier. He ringed the bell few times, waiting for almost an hour.

He ringed it one last time then started to descend to the door porch. He looked around to find his men keeping watch diligently on the surroundings. "Your Highness?" a voice stopped him.

He turned to find Hinata getting out of the car and walking towards the house. Takumi frowned and glanced at the car. "You didn't go for the wedding?" he asked skeptically, hoping a little that maybe it was all a hoax and his-

What was he thinking? She wasn't his to begin with. He shook his thoughts and pierced his eyes into Hinata's brown eyes.

Hinata sighed defeatedly. "I...didn't want to."

"Why would you not go to your own brother's wedding? He is your only brother, right?"" he asked skeptically.

Hinata laughed dryly. "Right, my _step_ brother."

Takumi was genuinely surprised. "Step brother?"

He nodded. "My father remarried after his first wife died, making my mother's life miserable. The moment he heard there was a beautiful rich lady in Britain, he proposed to her, showering her with gifts and everything she imagined she would get. Of course, when I was ten her father suddenly went bankrupt because he couldn't pay the excessive loan he had taken from someone."

He had a scowl when he paused to take a breath. "The loan was charged by your father?" he asked, hinting him to continue.

He shook his head and continued, "But my father suddenly wanted to divorce her, claiming that she had slept with someone. He even brought a man, making him agree that he was the one who slept with my mom. Of course, she denied him flat and square. But he was fast, he had already signed the papers and forced her to sign too, threatening her to be sued in court. And ironically, all the lawyers favoring my mother suddenly turned against her.

"You what he did when he took the signatures? He didn't even return the shares he took when he was gifted in his marriage.I can never forget how she came on this very edge of the door and held my father's feet, begging him to take her back. But he ignored her and completely broke every connection with her. He didn't even care that she didn't have medicine to cure her illness. And she became severely ill. I had to work to get money for her. And she would try to work too, but her body didn't support the work and she was bedridden.

"You know what my father did when he heard that I was working?" he gave a maniac laugh, making Takumi thank whoever was out there because his parents were never broken up, or his father was never a jerk.

"He threw you out too?" he asked.

Hinata shook his head. "No, rather he forcefully made me resign and stay at home, letting my mother die without any help because, nobody was willing to help a lady who 'cheated' on her husband. In a few months I was let out, after the news was out that she was dead."

Takumi glanced at the man, and saw a vulnerable boy struggling inside. He wondered if he was the same too. Hinata sniffed and wiped those tiny tears that were on the surface of his eyes, threatening to fall. "I don't think you would understand how it feels. After having loving parents, nobody does." he said bitterly.

Takumi didn't answer him.

 _"Look, it's the handsome prince! But don't go near him, he is cursed!"_

 _"Mom, he looks so kind, can I go and say hello?"  
"No. Hide behind me quickly!"_

He remembered hearing those words that stung him deeply. He remembered not having anyone to play with.

He stood up, controlling his own emotions.

"You should go." he concluded.

Hinata snorted. "Why aren't you going? Are you still enemies with Tora?" he asked.

Takumi arched his eyebrows. "I was never an enemy of your brother. But now, I don't know what to call him. Sometimes I feel he really is. And sometimes no."

Hinata was curious now. "Sometimes? When?" he asked, perked up.

Takumi glanced, and thought maybe it wouldn't hurt to let him know a little of the puzzle he's been trying to solve.

"When he is with Misaki, I feel like crushing his bones for no reason. I don't even like it when he goes near her. Since she is the only girl I've seen around him, I can safely assume that these are the effects of me not handling love affairs of others well."

He shrugged. "Of course, maybe it's also because I don't like men touching women and being overly friendly like Tora." he concluded, trying to convince himself too.

Hinata realized that the man in front of him was in love and oblivious to that fact. He didn't know what to say. In fact, he had never felt all those emotions when he would see his brother surrounded with women.

"Are you sure?"

Takumi looked at him confused. "About what?"

"That your feelings are only caused by Tora hanging out with women? Because in junior college you never had any emotions whenever he would have two on his shoulders." he asked, hinting to this man that maybe it was something else.

Then it dawned upon Usui. That those stomach turning knots were all caused because _she_ was there. He would feel these electrons suddenly jumping because _she_ was around him. And the sudden desire to touch her skin was because he...he loved her.

He smacked himself for not realizing sooner. Maybe he would have still married her.

And then one thought horrified him to death.

That he broke his vow.

xxx

She was partially relieved that she was marrying Tora. Maybe she might come to love him, and care for him. Maybe she might..

 _Forget those stupid thoughts about Usui._

She couldn't do anything. She was locked in a cage with two owners who held the key. One was far away, and she silently wished he would open, but the one nearer was more towards opening the cage.

She sort of wished Usui was here, to disturb her again. She held her knees and rested her chin over them, hugging them with her arms. She wished he would show her that smirk, and just be with her.

But then even Tora had done things for her. She was able to go further because he sacrificed his marriage by breaking up the engagement.

She was so confused. She had never felt like this. This feeling of longing and desire. But for whom? She didn't know.

xxx

Tora finally croaked and ordered the water bottle, earning a bewildered look from the vendor, because the sun was already drowning as the enjoyers had already left. He took a stroll to the parts he left unexplored and found a woman gazing at the giant wheel known as London Eye.

Finally, oh finally he found her.

"Chiyo!" he yelled.

She turned with bloodshot eyes, her fringes disarrayed. But it still took his breath away. Why had he never taken this woman before?

Her eyes widened and she tried to leave. "Wait!" he said, grabbing her arm.

She stopped short, not really turning. "Everyone is worried about you. Now come on." he couldn't feel angry at her anymore, he just wanted to wipe those tears off her face. He had seen her like this for the first time.

She didn't budge, so he pulled her and hugged her; not really thinking as his mind was exhausted already.

She cried so hard, it suddenly ached in him to kill himself for making her cry like that.

"I'm sorry, I can't…...I…I can't handle watching you…"

 _"You marrying someone other than me…",_ He felt that phrase coming.

"Watch you painful of what I did to you." somehow these words disappointed him.

But she knew that she couldn't just blurt her feelings out like that.

"I forgive you. We are friends, right? We forgive each other." he said with a smile.

She looked into his eyes and saw that indeed, he had forgiven him. She looked away, she didn't need another heart attack by looking into his mesmerizing eyes.

Like that, they took a walk towards the hotel, laughing and cracking jokes; each feeling like their world was complete.

xxx

"Mr. Igarashi, I sense your son's marriage can be ruined by some people." a voice reported.

He leaned forward on his leather chair. "What should I do?"

The man paused for a moment. "You can hurry it up,"

"Organize everything in two weeks."

xxx

"Minako?" Sakuya asked, holding the phone in his hand.

She came out of the kitchen and into his view. "What's wrong dear?"

He worriedly pressed the phone to his ear then put it back down. "Suzuna is not picking her phone up." he replied.

She frowned. "Maybe she must be studying. She did say she was having her exams." she tried to assure him.

"At least she would have kept her phone on." he whined.

"She wouldn't..." she trailed, suddenly panicking.

"Sakuya, if something happened to my daughters, I am never going to forgive Igarashi." She said, snatching the phone and dialing the number she knew.

After a few tries, she gave up; letting those few tears fall and sobs to break out. Minako had never cried. This was the first time she did, and Sakuya was glad that he was there to protect her and comfort her.

xxx

Misaki finally glanced at her sister, after they threw her and Suzuna into the room. Suzuna was awfully thoughtful today and Misaki was...well she was numb.

She didn't know what to feel. One moment she felt happy that she was in good hands. The next, she felt that couldn't do this.

The door was knocked, breaking the reverie.

She got up and opened the door, finding Tora standing, completely exhausted. "What happened to you?" she asked, frowning.

He gave her a smile, glancing inside and silently asking her permission.

"Are you happy that you are marrying me?" he asked quietly. He could feel the intense stare of her sister and it made him uncomfortable.

She looked at him, with longing. But she gave him a smile. "Yeah, because I think I can live with a gentleman like you. Of course, I have heard about your womanizing affairs." she said with a chuckle.

He looked at her, completely shocked. She smirked a little. "Sure, you must have thought I was naive. I researched about you before I met you the second time. But I figured you weren't into the stuff, I thought it wouldn't hurt if you were just my friend and not someone trying to take me down."

She sighed, knowing that she couldn't trust this man, she always reminded herself.

"So...you are still going to marry me?" he asked.

She thought for awhile.

"Yeah, I think I like you enough to marry you."

To say he was stunned would be an understatement.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Yo guys! Here is the chapter as I had promised. Of course, it took a little time but I was able to to do it.**

 **Please don't forget to review, because I keep waiting for one. And I would like you to know that I may or may not be able to write the next chapter as my mid term tests are going to start. I hope you guys understand.**

 **So please let me know how you feel about this chapter, I don't mind if you find a little faults and would want me to correct them. ;)**

 **So, goodbye guys!(Faithful Friend signing off)**

 **P.S. I will only update if I see three reviews at the very least:)**


	10. Chapter 10

"You...like me?" he asked, unbelieving.

She laughed, "Yeah, I do. Then why would in front of you sitting comfortably?"

He suddenly hugged her, feeling overwhelmed but at the same time not quite satisfied.

"I like you too." his words somehow sent a pang in her chest. He pulled back only to lean in for a kiss. She turned her face at the last moment. And he kissed her cheek.

He pulled back, clearly disappointed. She smiled at him weakly, glancing at her sister who was awkwardly turned away. He followed her line of sight and thought maybe she was feeling embarrassed in front of Suzuna.

He remembered his brother and felt sad. "Why are you making that face?" she stuttered.

"I just remembered that my brother is not here to witness my wedding." he murmured quietly. Suzuna frowned, her hatred evident on her face. She refused to see the couple sitting on Misaki's bed. MisakiMisaki frowned, but in concern. "Why did he not come? Was he restricted from it?" she asked.

He sighed, not knowing what to say himself. He thought maybe he wasn't having any time. But he remembered his father clearing up the schedule for their occasion. He stood up and slowly walked towards the door, deep in thought.

"Maybe." he said, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he left, Misaki let out deep breath. She kept feeling this sinking feeling, like she wasn't doing the right thing. She felt disgusted of herself; throughout her ordeal with Tora, she kept thinking about a certain emerald eyed guy.

And she shook her head violently. "Misaki sister, what you said was true?" Suzuna finally spoke.

Misaki raised her eyes. "Yes." she replied, and couldn't help but wonder why her face fell.

As Misaki went inside the bathroom, Suzuna glanced at her phone, already feeling guilty for sending the recording to him.

But she knew why her sister turned her face when he tried to kiss her. But she wanted Misaki to figure it out herself.

And break that stupid vow of hers.

xxx

Takumi was stunned, the phone slipped from his hand and fell on the ground with a thud. He couldn't believe his ears.

She…liked Tora? He felt like screaming, throughing something, punching the wall and-

cry.

He growled violently and punched the mirror in front of him, the blood trickling down his fair hand. It dropped on the floor, forming tiny puddles.

He closed his eyes, taking deep breath and stopping himself from feeling so emotional. Then he laughed dryly.

When had he become so full of emotion? He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, as the blooded was still clenched and stinging with pain. He didn't do anything, he left it the way it was and left his apartment.

He went to only one place he seemed to go these days: The Igarashi Mansion.

xxx

Hinata couldn't help but like this man. He looked like a lost puppy when he came to the mansion tonight. He gave him a brief nod and let him in. Takumi immediately withdrew himself into the kitchen and whipped something real quick. Hinata took a break from the work his father suddenly gave him, surprising him greatly. Maybe those words had really gotten to his skin.

"You seem too quiet today, what happened?" Hinata asked casually.

Takumi just shrugged and continued to enjoy his meal. "I didn't think you'd be really normal. From what I've heard, you are supposed to be evil and uptight." Takumi said.

Hinata stopped eating and blinked. "Who said that?" he asked, a little angry.

Takumi smirked at him and continued, "Of course, the one whose first kiss you stole."

He blushed a little, remembering that day. He couldn't actually get her out of his head for some days as he thought about it.

He scoffed, trying to convince himself that she was like other women, only behind his brother's good looks and money. "Yeah, well she wasn't being easy to handle. I bet she must've flirted with other men before. I bet she is not as smart as she looks."

Takumi arched his eyebrows, "That's something that you shouldn't assume. She has been through a lot. You wouldn't understand what I mean, but trust me; she is not as you say she is."

Hinata stared down at his food and frowned. Silence befell on them and they kept the dishes in the sink after they finished eating.

Hinata noticed that Takumi hadn't really touched anything, except that he picked on the food. Then he glanced at his own plate, it was completely empty.

He frowned, remembering how Takumi would always be surrounded with his people, urging him to finish when they all studied in that

prestigious school for royals. And now looking at him; Hinata saw how irregular he was with his meals. He even recalled him not having that bagel they bought the other day.

Hinata was utterly confused. Takumi wasn't a guy to miss his meals like that. Something was definitely wrong. He took the bottle of water and sat in front of Takumi, drinking it with his heart's content.

"Takumi." he said.

The usually spaced out man looked at him in question. Hinata stared into his eyes, noticing a new change. He never saw it before.

"What happened?" he asked.

Takumi sighed, shaking his head. There, his emotionless face hardened. "Nothing at all. Why do you ask?" he stated casually.

"Don't lie to me, you weren't like this before, besides you were awfully quiet today. And what I thought was completely wrong. You didn't let even a morsel down your throat. Now, tell me." Hinata threatened, remembering how he thought Takumi was actually pretending to enjoy the meal.

Takumi sighed and looked away, Hinata caught that sorrowful look again and wondered what had gone wrong for him.

"Your highness, care to tell me what happened?" he asked, gently.

Takumi arched his eyebrow. "Since when did you start calling me that?"

Hinata rolled his eyes. "I can pluck the information out by kissing you too." he threatened.

Takumi's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth fell open. he only realised later what he uttered, his hand slapped his mouth then waved them manically. "I-I d-didn't mean it like that...I was..."

Takumi laughed, "Alright, I will tell you before you do the inevitable." he teased playfully. Hinata glared his famous death glare, but it seemed to have to effect on him.

Takumi fell silent for a few moments until he finally threw the photo on the table. Hinata caught it and gazed at it in shock.

"You know her?" he asked foolishly.

Takumi gave him a pointed look. "Yes, I met her New York while I was returning Britain. "

Hinata nodded in recognition. But he frowned. "but why are you so grief striken by that?"

Takumi sighed again, annoying Hinata. "I fell in love with her."

Hinata was so stunned, that the photo fell on the floor and he didn't even move to pick it up.

Takumi rose from his chair and left the mansion, leaving a gentleman dumbfounded.

xxx

Tora was gritting his teeth. Why, oh why did he have to get stuck with Chiyo.

He was so sure nobody was following him in the cold storage as he was getting ice cream for Misaki.

"Why do you have to tail after me? Is there another plan up your sleeve to ruin my image?" he mocked.

She kept looking around the storage room, searching for any sign of exit. She found the turner, but she couldn't turn it, and Tora was ignoring her like plague.

She mustered up all her courage and stood before him. "I did not. However, if you'd like to get stuck here with me, then sit there and crib. we can even die here for all you speak."

"Are we not friends anymore?" she asked cautiously.

He sighed, "Maybe you're right. But I guess we will just have to wait until someone comes around."

She unconsciously rubbed her hand on her arm, and Tora noticed it. He took his jacket off and gave it to her. she frowned at him. "I don't want that." she replied.

He sighed. "Listen, we are never going to survive if you act stubborn right now."

She took the jacket, grateful but unhappy for some reason.

xxx

"Misaki, why are you agreeing to this like this is a normal thing. It will ruin your life!" Suzuna exclaimed.

Misaki looked down. "Even if I wanted to, I can't. I have tried to hide away when I first came here. But now that they have such high security checkup, i can only hope to live as normally as possible."

Suzuna frowned. "So...you mean you lied to Tora that you like him?"

She turned her face then looked back at her sister. "No...I didn't. But I don't know, Suzuna. I...don't know if I can ever love anyone...any...one..." she burst into tears and Suzuna comforted her, oh how desperately she needed Takumi's help.

xxx

He was freezing cold, he knew he was going to pass out, but he didn't need sympathy from her.

She was off staring at the door. The severity was eating him up, and he knew he had suck up all his pride and ask her to help him. He tried getting up, falling down miserably. He glanced at her painfully, but she didn't turn even then.

The cold was slowly freezing him up, his joints were already numb, his body refused to obey his command. But his voice was the only thing he could use. Praying that she turn before he had to ask for help, he continuously bore his eyes in the back of her.

Before he lost consciousness, he uttered only one word; suddenly bringing her attention.

"Chiyo..."

xxx

She turned and saw him on the floor, almost lifeless. She gasped and tried to wake him up. "Tora! Tora please get up. Tora please, look at me with those eyes. Please...I love you, you womanizer." she sobbed, slapping his cheeks to wake up him, pulling his shirt.

Her eyes fell on the blazer and quickly she covered him with that and started rubbing his hands with hers.

She frantically looked around, banging the door. She ran back towards that latch door and tried to turn it again. she looked around the latch and found a key dangling on the hook right on the left side of the door. She snatched it and turned it on the latch; making it spring open.

She frantically cried out for help, slowly trying to pick the built unconscious man. A few workers came around her and helped her with him.

After seeing him led away into his room, she sighed in relief; collapsing on the floor, crying.

She roughly wiped her tears and followed the staff and the doctor inside. They were doing his checkup, as she nervously chewed her lower lip. When the doctor was done, he turned in her direction to give her the news. "Miss Sakurai, his blood has frozen up, we will have to cover him up with heavy clothing and heaten up the room. a hot soup would also be required for his organs. Take these medicines since he would certainly catch fever." he stated, nodding at her briefly before leaving the room.

She jerked open the cupboard and searched for a heavy blanket along with some woolen clothes, since it was still winter.

The blanket was placed neatly on the bed beside Tora, the maids must've been instructed by the doctor. She grabbed his winter jacket and a woolen sweater. First she asked the men staff to change his clothes and dress his with the extra clothes she found inside the hotel room, reluctantly leaving the room. She brought him the soup and slowly fed him. He was still out cold, so she didn't have to face any problems.

As the doctor had predicted; he did catch cold. She got a bowl of cold water, hesitantly putting over his forehead. it wasn't like she didn't want him to get his fever down, but maybe because of the wet cloth he might catch something she wouldn't want him to have.

She watched him; sleeping peacefully. Her eyes drooped as she continued to gaze at his innocent contrasting form lying on the bed. It took her almost a few hours to finally drop on the side of his bed.

And then his fever gradually came down.

xxx

Misaki was getting ready to go for her daily walk again, when she noticed Chiyo rushing to someone's room. Misaki frowned, but didn't interject in between, minding her own business.

She stopped at the same place she did the last two days and sat down to read the book Takumi had bought for her. It always brings a smile on her face, whenever she would look at the book and recall the memories with him.

But then she would turn sad again, because she can never see his face and get teased by him. "What's the matter, Miss Misaki?" Cedric asked when she didn't move for a few minutes.

She blinked her eyes and looked at him. She thought she saw _him_. She closed her eyes and opened them again. It wasn't him.

She looked away. "Nothing."

She opened her book and read it from where she left off.

xxx

Hinata sat on the sofa, to watch some news as he had nothing to do. Something pricked him and he sighed tiredly.

He looked around his room and saw how unclean it looked, very contradictory to his mundane strict personality.

He started picking the clothes up, but stopped when he heard a clanking sound of something falling. His body turned into that direction and he found a tape recorder that definitely didn't belong to him.

Maybe it was Takumi's. He shrugged and was about to pick it and keep inside his drawer when-

"I was actually partners with the Igarashi company five years ago.

There was a pause.

"And I had been reluctant, because I had heard how other people went bankrupt and how he was the Duke of London. But then I couldn't turn back, I had already made up my mind and we worked fine for about three months before it all went downhill."

"Our project didn't work as Mr. Igarashi had already altered a few things here and there and that's why alot of loans where dawned upon him. It wasn't in any relation to our project, but I didn't know about it at that time. I consoled his fake pain and offered to share his burden, knowing fully well that we were rich and well off.

"But as it turned out, I overheard his officials consulting him and he declared his betrayal. And I was compelled to follow, as I was threatened somewhere I don't belong and I couldn't do anything about it as I was being pressured to followed the orders of the 'Duke'. And then he told me, that he could lift that burden off if I gave him Misaki. It took me four years to finally say yes. He kept blackmailing me, so I tried to find an alternative. But the money kept increasing and now I don't even have the 1/4th of what I used to have before." Someone laughed in a similar way he did.

The tape recorder was snatched from his hand. His eyes fell on an very pissed off Takumi. He looked at anything but him.

"The butler led me here, I had forgotten my...thing. i'm leaving now." he quietly murmured and was about to leave.

"Who was that?" he blurted out before he stepped out of the room. Takumi looked to his side.

"Why, Misaki's father." he muttered before strolled out of the mansion.

To say that Hinata was stunned. would be an understatement.

How many more people were destroyed because of his father?

xxx

Takumi couldn't believe it, he had actually forgotten the most important thing in his house. He felt like killing himself. When he finally decided he would go England, he just had to lose that.

He only hoped that Hinata hadn't noticed a thing. Unfortunately for him, he did and Takumi felt defeated. His eyes were glued on the laptop screen, but his thoughts were only revolving on the one he loved.

He shut his eyes tightly and forced his mind to clear,were just adverts and rest were from his mother except one. It was from Hinata. And the calls were also from Hinata. He sighed before picking the phone up.

"What do you want?" he asked, even though he didn't want to sound rude, he did anyway.

"I...want to help, okay? I know you don't trust me and all, but remember when I said that I have gone through a lot? I don't want Misaki to marry my brother because of-"

"What if she wanted to marry him willingly?" he asked his dreadful question.

"Then she wouldn't be feeling pressured by anyone. And her father would get back what rightfully belong to him." he promised.

"How do I trust you?" Takumi asked tiredly, feeling depressed all over again.

"You can throw me in jail." he replied, like it was the most obvious thing.

"Why do you want to help so desperately," he asked, a little exasperated.

"Because I don't want my father to destroy another life because of his greed." he whispered, almost inaudible but Takumi caught it.

He wondered how ungrateful he was towards his own parents when they were always for him.

xxx

Misaki sat down with a thud. Today she had targeted to complete that book.

" _Doubt thou the stars to be the fire,_

 _Doubt that the sun doth move_

 _Doubt truth to be a liar_

 _But never doubt that I love."_

She frowned. Hamlet was sure a classic, but sometimes lines were too cheesy.

 _"And therefore as a stranger give it welcome._

 _There are more things in heaven and earth,"_

"Hora- Hore"

"Horatio." a voice spelled it out for her.

She looked up, watching her right and left. Then she continued

 _"-_ _than are dreamt of in your-"_

 _"_ Philosophy." she finished.

The wind was really strong that day, it was really very cold. Today Cedric wasn't here to accompany her, she did have a chance to run away, but the driver was right in front of her, in the limo. (She didn't need to know that he was actually dosing.)

She heard strong footsteps getting louder, and she frowned. Who would be here in the windy day? She rolled her eyes, of course herself and some other idiot.

She slammed the book shut and stood up, placing her book inside her side bag. She was looking for her muffler when she realized that she forgot. She smacked her head and slumped her shoulders.

A cloth was draped over her neck, it was warm and had a scent she couldn't place. She smiled, thinking maybe Tora came to take her and lent her his muffler.

She raised her eyes, and there stood the appearance that haunted her mind for most of the days.

"Hello, to you too." he greeted her, not really caring much.

The Handsome God himself, Usui Takumi.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello guys!**

 **Sorry, sorry, I am very sorry for not posting for over...I don't honestly know. But I hope that you understand really, that I need to get my grades higher. It's not that I want to be competitive, things aren't the same at home. And I really do need to concentrate on my studies, however, look at what I am doing right now.**

 **Enough of my pitiful life, I would like to know how you found this chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? Or does it need any improvements? Please do let me know.**

 **And yeah, those lines were really from Hamlet by Shakespear. I don't personally read many of his novels, but I wanted to right something relatable to my story.**

 **And here is my question to you:**

 **"What is your favo** **rite color and why?"**

 **If you want to share, please do, I really love to know. And by the way mine's blue; I love the color blue because it gives me hope that someday I will finally figure out the reason for why life doesn't go my way, like the ocean waves that don't follow the sun!**

 **Err...sorry, overboard!**

 **Anyway, I will keep my promise of posting only after receiving at least three reviews. Or else I will not post the chapter sooner!**

 **Bye(Faithful friend signing off)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own anything, and am happy in writing only fanfics.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Mr. Igarashi tried the landline number. "Hello, Igarashi residence speaking."

"Is Hinata at home?" he asked the staff that worked in the mansion.

"He left yesterday, sir. Did you need something, sir?" she asked politely.

"Nothing, thank you." he said, a little uncertain about his son's whereabouts. He pressed the intercom button of his office to connect with his personal secretary.

"Daniel speaking, how can I help you, Mr. Igarashi?" a voice sounded.

"Daniel, please track my son, Hinata's whereabouts. If you get in contact with him, please inform him about the unfortunate accident."

"About the one you are planning or.."

"Tora's."

"Yes, okay."

Mr. Igarashi called a few more officials and finally his official. secretary.

"Martha, please inform everyone that the marriage has been postponed

Mr. Igarashi had not known, that someone had set out to meet him just at that moment and heard the conversation.

xxx

Tora opened his eyes groggily for the first time, and his limbs felt numb. he like he was waking up for the first time. He tried to move his right arm, but there was something heavy on it.

The first that came to his mind was that he left Chiyo in the cold storage room.

But then He turned his head slowly towards the right and found a woman with black hair resting on her arms; on his bedside. He smiled slightly, staring at her peaceful sleeping face. She looked more beautiful with that innocent face, and he thought how ironically they both became friends.

His throat felt rasp and he slowly moved his left arm, careful not to wake her up and dialed the number. "Um hello?" he said, waking Chiyo up because of his raspy voice. He glanced at Chiyo and forgot what he had to say.

"Sir?" the voice from the line said. He put the reciever down and stared at her. "Did you need something?" she asked him.

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "Um...I don't exactly...oh," he started clearing his throat.

She raised her eyebrows and handed him the glass of water placed on his bedside. " Did you want this?" She asked, and he gave her his cat-like smile.

"Thank you." He said.

His eyes yearned for Misaki, a little part in his heart wished she was here. "Do you need something?" Chiyo asked.

His eyes met her docile ones and he couldn't remember the time when he thought of her as innocent albeit rather as a sly woman. He felt more than guilty.

"Where is Misaki?" He asked. Chiyo forced the smile on her face as an arrow pierced right through her heart at the mention of another woman from his lips.

She decided she would keep it a secret that she had been with him for long. "She had been with you for almost three days, she just went to rest in her room when I asked to stay here besides you. Is that okay? Should I call her?" Chiyo had no clue where Misaki was, and she had no intention of facing her, knowing that she would get that arrow pierced again and again.

He gave her a smile and shook his head, a little dreamy look sporting his face. "Let her rest.." he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She allowed the tears to flow, slowly stepping away from him, towards the door. She opened the door and closed it, making sure not to wake him up. "By the way, hey where did you go Chiyo? Chiyo?" His voice came back muffled, and she held back a sob by clamming yer mouth with her palm.

Just when she was about to step closer to the elevator, Hinata caught up and met her eyes. She closed her eyes and rushed past him, unable to bear it anymore.

And Hinata could only doubt the thing he feared the most: love.

* * *

When Misaki thought she couldn't get anymore confused, he just had to stand in front of her.

And her stupid organ wouldn't stop beating, and she feared that he might hear it. Her legs were glued to the ground. He smiled at her, but there was something wrong with that smile.

"You didn't reply, Ayuzawa. Do you hate me?" he asked, playfully.

She closed her eyes and turned away. "Stupid Usui..." she muttered under her breath, angry out how she was reacting to his whole being.

If possible, his smile widened even more. "How did you...?" she trailed off.

He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. "I am a perverted alien from Planet Pheromones, remember?" he replied.

Anyone would have laughed on it, but she got very pissed off. "Stupid, don't you have any other work than stalk me? You do know that I will be a wife-"she stopped midsentence.

Somehow her words died down when that realization struck her like a million chords.

She looked at him, quivering so slightly that he didn't notice. He would have noticed the slightest change, had his heart not dropped like a canon ball in the pit of his stomach.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah...you're right. Maybe we shouldn't meet." he said gloomily.

She rolled her eyes and smacked him. "Idiot, I meant stalking me. But if you are hung up on the fact that we shouldn't be friends, then be it. Farewell." she said, furious that he could even think like that.

He caught her wrist. There was a tingling sensation in both the people's arm. Misaki was the first to pull away. She turned beet red and tried to show her frustration.

"You...PERVERTED AL-"

He put his hand over her mouth. "Please, don't scream. Or else the driver would wake up. You don't want him to see us like this and get a wrong idea; especially when you're _engaged_." he said emphising that even though it sent a pang in his heart.

She felt something nasty in the pit of her stomach, something cold. His voice didn't sound so playful when he said that word. It sounded more like he was bitter and didn't like it at all. She frowned, but let it slide.

He released her and she sent a powerful kick on his stomach.

"Ow, that was so mean.." he complained, groaning and clutching his stomach.

She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "That was for tricking me and rudely interrupting me."

"Geez, you are don't act like a mature in front of me. Don't you see? I am a man." he said, in perfect british accent.

Misaki seemed to notice that he suddenly changed his accent and frowned. But didn't comment on that.

"Isn't that obvious enough? I did say that you are not human. And that I don't see you as a man." she replied, smirking more evilly.

His face turned blank and stood a little further than her. He bowed slightly, looking at something behind him.

"Your highness, is that you?" Cedric asked, astonished.

Takumi sighed. Misaki looked between them, a little confused. "Takumi?" She asked when she saw him dip his head a little.

Cedric gasped. "Who are you to call His Highness so informally! I shall have you captured by the guards!" He exclaimed. He was about to catch her arm when Takumi held his hand up.

"No Cedric...I haven't told her and she is my friend." He concluded. Cedric passed an uncertain look but refrained from disobeying his supposed master.

Misaki frowned and looked at Takumi accusingly. "Who are you really? What secret are you hiding?" She asked.

He sighed again, it annoyed her as hell. "I, am the Prince of England: Usui Takumi."

And then the wind blew noiselessly between the three individuals who stood in front of each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I am soo so so very sorry, I hadn't been able to write for a long time, and then I totally forgot where I had stopped so I had to reread my story to know where I left it, I hope you guys forgive me😢.**

 **I know that this chapter is shorter than my other chapters, but I didn't think I need to add more things, I felt this much is all I need to mention in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope till now the story has kept you interested, if yes then please do follow and favourite it.**

 **There are problems in my family that also prevents me from writing sometimes, the mood doesn't allow me to create the needed scenarios in the story.**

 **So here is my chapterly question to you guys:**

 **"If life gave you wealth in one hand and love in another, which one would you choose?"**

 **You cannot have both at the same time either.**

 **And ya, don't forget to review, they are the reason that keep me motivated.**

 **See you in the next chapter, bye!(faithful friend signing off)😄**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello guys! Here is your next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review how it was!**

* * *

Misaki would have never believed had he not shown her the crest inside his blazer on his sweater. She felt very foolish, hurt and betrayed.

She backed away, unable to comprehend. All this time he had been lying to her. She was fooled and played with. She thought― she thought he was her friend. Someone very close. "Misaki, it's not what you think it is." Usui tried to reason, desperate to get that hurt expression off her face.

She then started to run in the opposite direction, eyes closed and heart thumping loudly as the yelling of a frantic man resounded in the streets of London.

"Misaki wait!" Usui kept running behind her. She was fast, thanks to her regular work out. Her tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to get away from him. She cannot face him after this. After being...She can't really say it.

She crossed the road and he was left behind, screaming and soon there was only sounds of sirens and horns being noisy. She stopped and turned when people started to push her and gather at that place. She squeezed her way in and her heart stopped. The time seemed frozen as she saw whose form had been hit by the car.

"USUI!" She cried out, falling on her knees when her eyes fell on the form completely covered in blood.

But he never responded.

* * *

She ran alongside the doctor and nurses as they wheeled him near the operation theater. She was sobbing and crying heavily, her sister was the first person to arrive since she had been informed first.

Misaki finally decided to explore her feelings and this is what happens.

Her insecurity caused her pull her jacket closer towards herself.

For a moment everything became chaotic, everyone started running everywhere. Suzuna came back from the lobby, she had gone to report about the incident. "The royal family is arriving." She simply said in her monotone voice.

Misaki was stunned, because she didn't know how to react to that now.

* * *

A ring interrupted the man from his thoughts. "Sir, I have two good news."

The man put his cigar down and looked thoughtfully at the phone. "What is it Daniel." He asked.

"One is that Tora Sir has gotten up. And the other is that your plan was successful."

He sat up straighter. "How did it go?"

"We were actually going to bumped into his car, but instead he was running behind someone and bumped into our car instead."

He blew the smoke out and smirked. "Then I don't have to feel unsafe about being cased. Because I don't want him to find out about my past crimes and also why I must get that girl married to Tora. Even though Sakuya hasn't told me all about his riches, I know that his father had given him those gems and precious stones. Soon, they would be mine and no one would stop me."

"That, is a genius plan,sir." Daniel laughed.

"You bet!" He exclaimed, smirking.

They both laughed at the success of their plan.

* * *

Hinata knocked on the door of his brother and looked around. The door was opened by a maid who was serving. He noticed that she hadn't been touched, odd.

He entered the room and motioned for her to go out. Tora smirked and drank his soup. "What brings you here, Hinata. I am glad to see you after a month."

Hinata looked around and cut all the wires that seemed suspicious to him. Tora frowned. "What are you doing!?" He asked incredulously.

Hinata sat in front of him with a concerned expression. "How are you now?" He asked.

Toras eyes softened and he side smirked. "The same as I was." He replied.

He nodded grimly, making Tora frown again. "Listen, I need to tell you ti truth about our father right now. I know it's hard to take in but it really is important for you to know the true man behind that mask."

He uncovered a bag from inside his trenchcoat and showed Tora the recording Takumi had given him. Also, a file of his own. Then he explained to Tora how he wasn't his real brother and that his father had actually married twice.

Tora listened to the recording and was clearly shocked. "This can't be. Our dad can't be like this."

Hinata swallowed and decided to blow the last secret. "Well...this would confirm that his mask is fake. He is the reason behind Takumi's recent accident."

"Takumi?" Tora asked. And then his eyes widened at the last recording in Hinata's hand.

That was the recording on the confirmed plan.

* * *

Patricia was a failure. She couldn't save her own son. She cried in her husbands embrace as she gazed at her son who was unconscious. This was the state she was looking at him after six years.

She saw that beautiful young lady trying to argue with the doctor. Her black her was completely disheveled, an appearance not approved of. But her baggy eyes and worried expression softened Patricia's heart. She motioned Cedric to open the door.

"Doctor, I need to see him, please just this once." She was pleading. When Cedric gave him a nod, he let her go.

She ran inside and gazed at his unconscious form. "His head has been hit pretty badly. We can't predict the time he would be awake..." The doctor was saying to the King.

The Queen excused herself and left the two alone. She too was eager to listen to the report of her son. After waiting for three days she felt like she should face the reality of the news.

Misaki cried, and sobbingly held his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you...please...please wake up. I don't think I can ever love without your stalker ways. I...I―I dont think I can ever think of a day without you after seeing you ...wake up...please at least for me―or your parents. You don't want them worrying do you..."

Cedric sighed and decided to at least inform her. "Master hasn't seen his family for six years." He stated.

Misaki froze, not knowing how to take that information in.

* * *

His mind was blank, he could hear, feel and and breathe. But he couldn't speak, nor open his eyes.

He could hear the sweet voice crying― and he felt like something was plunged out of his heart when he heard it for quite a long time. He felt like he should move and thrash whoever made this sweet voiced owner cry. He couldn't get the picture of this person.

He had been hearing different voices, and this was a voice he hadn't heard for a long time.

Then he found himself being blanked out again.

* * *

Misaki saw his parents cry and the look of guilt was mirroring their eyes. She felt like she needed to know why. Why he didnt speak to them. Why he wouldn't meet them for six years.

She approached the couple after many attempts for two days. Takumi had shown no progress, and she felt void of any emotion. Her heart told her a different story. Told her the inevitable. And she started to believe it, even though she would never get to tell him on his face, looking into his eyes.

* * *

Patricia found out that The young woman was Ayuzawa Misaki, the topper of Harvard and felt confused. What was the relation of her and Takumi? She was sitting in the chair beside Takumi and someone knocked. She turned and found that woman waiting outside.

"Come in." She said.

She came in and bowed respectfully. She didn't sit, maintaining a confident yet humble posture.

"Mrs. Usui. Your Majesty. I know I shouldn't intrude but I have been with... Usui for a while now. And I found out that..."

"That we weren't exactly on good terms with each other? Would you mind if I ask you how you met my sin?" She asked.

Misaki nodded and began her tale of her journey. Patricia noticed how her face changed from each time. Immediately she knew that this woman was not like others.

"Takumi is my first son, being pressurized with responsibilities and target of the wrong sorts."

"I am sorry to interrupt but what is exactly the meaning of wrong sorts." Misaki interjected.

"My husband is not royal blood, our marriage wasn't arranged. We fell in love. And rumours of a farmer marrying a princess spread in the towns and villages, especially where we used to reside for a moment in our life. Takumi wanted to become a Doctor. But after seeing so many people show hatred towards him and how they mocked and ridiculed him, he just lost all the emotions." Patricia was now sobbing, and her husband came to comfort her.

Misaki felt stunned. Her eyes were wide as she understood what it really means.

That she wasnt fit for Takumi as his bride.

* * *

Tora wasn't answering. Hinata tried really hard. But couldn't get a reply. He stared long and hard at his turned face.

Fed up, he stood up and announced that he was leaving. "Wait."

He stopped and stood patiently. Tora removed the blanket and slowly walked towards him. "Why did you never tell me about this?" He asked.

Hinata sighed. "Becuase you were the only good thing that happened in my life, by being the best brother I ever had." He said with a small smile and dilated eyes.

Tora returned the gesture and hugged him. "Count me in. I am in this together. I don't think I want to force Misaki to marry me."

Hinata's eyes flashed as he recalled the face of that weeping woman. "Did you meet Chiyo?" He asked.

Tora have him a confused look and Hinata had to explain. "I don't know what's going on, bro. But you will have to sort your feelings out. Describe your feelings towards Misaki." He stated.

Tora had a small smile as he described her, but he didn't feel his heart racing, or his mind consumed of her thoughts . He mentioned that too to his brother.

Then Hinata repeated the same about Chiyo. And Tora's heart started beating faster as he imagined her beautiful face. He frowned. But didn't dare hide it from the great Hinata.

Giving Tora a good scrutiny, he finally decided to conclude. "You were just experiencing a crush on Misaki. But it seems that you no longer have it. I guess you are―"

"In love with Chiyo Sakurai." His face drained of colour and he stepped out of his room, stumbling along the way to meet her.

* * *

"You are Ayuzawa Misaki, am I right?" The queen questioned.

She nodded and sat silently praying that he'd wake up. "The one who topped Harvard. I bet you were going to be declared the fiancée of Tora Igarashi."

She jerked her head and looked at the woman with wide eyes. "How―"

"I am the queen after all." She said with a small smile. She left the room, leaving Takumi and Misaki alone.

Misaki decided to try one last time. It was the seventh day after his accident and he didnt move a muscle. Her tears flowed automatically as she remembered how it was her fault that he is like this, unmoving. Her heart felt like dying just looking at him so peaceful, so cold...

She leaned on his chest and mumbled, whispered the opening her eyes.

"When I finally broke my vow, you just had to...no. You will not leave me alone. You will not..." She sobbed heartbroken.

After a moment, she closed her eyes again. "I love you..."

She slept, unaware that the man she had been confessing too had heard her all clear.

Becuase he had been awake since yesterday.

* * *

She...loves him? No...it must be an illusion. His heart sped as he felt her hands on his chest, sending a tingle through his body.

He wanted to stroke her head, so he tried to move his hand. His eyes felt heavy as he tried to open them.

Finally, he shook his hand and raised it slightly. And stroked her head.

* * *

She froze. Simply froze. Her head slowly rose and met his pale face. He tried curve his lips, his emerald eyes bright and full of life. Maybe she was hallucinating. She closed her eyes and prayed that it wasn't a dream.

"Misa-chan." That word brought her back to reality.

And she knew, just knew that she confessed to him whilst he was awake.

* * *

Mr. Igarashi walked on the hospital grounds, with his men right behind him. He had to finish his incomplete work.

He entered the the room in which Takumi Usui was sleeping and stood in front of him. "Now now, how sad. You wouldn't be able to see your parents faces anymore. Becuase this is your last minute." He mumbled in quiet whispers. It was midnight, an odd time for visiting.

"Not so fast." A voice said and he was stunned.

He turned and met the eyes of three people.

One whom was his own son Tora's.

"And I shall take that." Said another voice.

He knew whose voice was that. .

Becuase Takumi was right beside him, wide awake.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you everyone whoever is reading my story, I cannot describe how happy I am. And also everyone who have favourited, reviewed and followed my story.**

 **It means alot to me.**

 **And I hope youd type your feelings in the reviews about this chapter too...I am too eager to read them as well.**

 **Not to forget, here is your chapterly question:**

 **"If you were given two live;1) to live as a poor person but with a husband who is loyal and loving. Or 2) to live rich but with a husband who loves your wealth/ no husband at all."**

 **Do think on that, not many choose the first, or so I think.**

 **Goodbye! (Faithful friend signing off)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry guys, had to edit it. So here is your chapter and you can read it . This is simplified version of that chapter and a few things have been changed. Also, the order has been changed of the way the chapter had been written**

 **Otherwise, please enjoy and review your thoughts and feelings!**

* * *

Tora knocked on her door, repeating the words he had to say. She opened the door and looked at him falteringly. With a faint smile and a respective nod, she let him in.

He took a deep breathe and started. "Misaki, I can't let you in the dark for long, I should tell you that..." He suddenly noticed the suitcase on the bed spilt over with clothes taken out of the hanger. He frowned and looked at her with confusion.

"Misaki you were going somewhere?" He asked.

She sighed and and guiltily looked at him with a sad smile. "I'm sorry Tora, I have been deceiving you and myself of my feelings. I don't love you at all."

He sighed in relief and hugged her on impulse, grinning almost ear to ear. "Thank you so much for making this easier for me. I was going tell you that I wanted to break this engagement off." He said.

She cast a confused look mixed with amusement. "But why?" Her tone was curious and he sighed dramatically.

He did give her a smile. "Maybe because we weren't meant for each other. And also that this marriage wasn't for me. It was a plan to be carried out to your father. I'm afraid this is not my place to elaborate on the details, I guess this is only how I can say."

She went silent, almost like just a few moments ago. His eyes met the bag again and he decided he should press on the matter. He cleared his throat and so got her attention.

"May I know where are you going?" He asked.

She didn't answer.

"Is it...is it because you don't want to marry me so you were running away?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Her eyes widened and she blinked a couple of times before shaking her head and waving her hands. "Oh no it's nothing like that. In fact I wanted to go away from Takumi because..."

She stopped abruptly as she realized what she was going to say and blushed.

He understood why she rejected him. "So this is about Takumi, huh. What did that idiot do to you? I swear I will―"

"Oh he did nothing it's just I dont want to come in his life anymore. I want to go away from London."

"What about your parents? They're here for you." He inquired.

She smiled at him sadly and looked at her suitcase. "I'm afraid it's time they forget me for a while...until I complete my studies at least. Please...please don't breathe a word about this. I don't want anyone knowing about this."

"Then are you planning to leave us all because of he doesn't feel the same about you?" he suggested.

It was a stunned silence, as Misaki refused to answer. He narrowed his yellow slit eyes and stared her down.

Finally, releasing a sigh, she sat at the edge of the bed, slow tears rolling off her cheeks. "It's no use even if I changed my mind. I have already booked the ticket and even applied the application. I can't back down now. It's time I must think about my future too. It's too late Tora. Even if he did return my feelings, I must gather all my dignity of whatever is left. I know I don't fit in this life style of the royal blood. I don't think I will ever fit here." she said, with finality in written on her face, as she stood up and stared right into his eyes. Her firm grip on the suitcase and her confident walk was the last he saw of her.

And with that, the chapter of Ayuzawa Misaki was closed in his life.

* * *

Takumi stood watching the culprit, Mr. Igarashi being escorted away by the police. He still remembered the confession very well. He solved this mystery although he was no detective. But the mystery of whether Misaki would ever accept him remained closed.

His heart broke all over again as she had left him with an excuse.

Who would have thought she would never return after her confession to him indirectly?

"Takumi, you should be resting right now." His mother said, her hand on his shoulder.

He didn't reply, allowing the nurses to take his wheel chair into the room he had been in coma.

Although his few bones were broken, he felt like his whole body wasn't functioning.

As they entered the room, the queen motioned the nurses to leave them alone and slwoly helped her son to bed. Then she looked at him sternly and directly into his eyes. "Now, tell me where is that lovely young lady." her demand made him blink his eyes.

His eyes fell, he didn't exactly know what to say, he couldn't come up with any reason. "I don't know. I honestly don't know." he said with his heart breaking again.

"I didn't know you were really into case solving, Takumi. How did this..." she said after a moment of silence.

They took a trip down his memory lane:

 _"So you gathered all the evidence I see." he said as she emptied the bag._

 _He went through all the contents of the bag and smiled a little. Now his Misaki would be free._

 _Looking directly into her eye, he started seriously, "Suzuna, you are not the only one who knows about this. I am assuming that we have two more people in on this case. Although one is doubtful, I can assure you the other one is someone you know very well. I must ask you to be very careful while dealing with them. I don't mean they are different. I know that once you meet him you might blow off or something might go wrong. Please, for the sake of your sister at least. Is that okay?" he asked._

 _She gulped, already imagining who it might be, as her insides froze, a cold feeling taking over as her suspicions came to light._

 _"Hello?" the person on the other side of the phone said._

 _"May I assume that we all are in this together?" he asked carefully, trying not to say the name._

 _"Yes, Tora has agreed to help us."  
_

 _"I see. Well I have someone with me who is in on the case too. We will meet you near the hotel in a few hours, allow two people in trench coats and hats. It is us but be careful okay?"_

 _Hinata frowned. wondering who could it be_

 _On the other hand, Suzuna dared to confirm the name of the caller._

 _"is it...is it Hinata?" she asked._

 _Takumi stopped putting the contents in the bag and nodded carefully._

 _She was too shocked for words._

 _After three hours, Tora found two people entering the hotel building. He asked his brother to allow the two people inside._

 _While Takumi was in a wheelchair, they anticipated the other member of their investigation gang._

 _The first to see was Hinata, his face sealed with complete and utter shock. The guilt resurfaced and he felt burdened by her presence. She didn't show any sign of shock or surprise. She just looked at Tora and nodded grimly._

 _Then she concentrated her attention on Takumi._

 _"...I will lay on my hospital bed like I had been for a few days unconscious, but this time I will be awake. Tomorrow night he will definitely come if he knows that after tomorrow is my discharge. All three of you follow him and record all that he says behidn the door. And burst in when you find anything suspicious. I trust that you all know the correct timing, hm?" He spread out his plan and confirmed._

 _They nodded and he decided that this meeting shall disperse. "Don't call me unless it is very necessary." He warned them before taking his place._

 _As they dispersed, Hinata couldn't help but pass a fleeting glance at her as she rolled Takumi away._

xxx

"So Takumi you planned this all out yesterday? It was supposed to be a surprise I see." she said as he concluded, and he nodded.

"But why did he do this? I wanted to be a part of the police inquiry. But your father forbade me. Can you tell me?" she asked him.

He sighed and started:

 _"Mr. Igarashi why did you try to kill the prince." The police uniform clad mad asked him._

 _Suzuna watched the man hesitate, then she revealed the recording to the police. "This the recording of my father when he was blackmailed by Mr. Igarashi for my sister. And here are the documents and files related to it." She simply said._

 _The king had a look over of the file and glared at Mr. Igarashi. He walked over to him and slapped him, hard. The red burnt his cheek but the laugh that resonated from his throat infuriated him. "Why did you do this? I had thought of you are a friend to me!" He bellowed._

 _Mr. Igarashi's nose flared up. "Friend? No! Rather you always reminded me of how your generation turned out to be the rulers and my ancestors were the servants of the king. Your kind deserved the end, and now was an era for my son to rule. And for you and your family to watch me triumph over my well earned victory. Oh sorry, I forgot, if you'd been alive when this would have been successful."_

The queen hugged her son and thanked god that he was safe and sound beside her.

xxx

Hinata bit his lip for the first time as he watched her standing in the moonlight. Months ago, he would have disgusted over the fact of acquainting her, but now he felt guilty for what he'd done.

He shakily walked over the figure and breathed in. "What do you want, Igarashi." She was smart as ever, he actually chuckled.

"You don't need to hate me anymore, we have worked together on this case, remember?" He smirked. She sighed and gazed on.

"Your right. But that doesn't give you the right to approach me and demand anything. I still don't like your company." Her monotone voice was menacing if not her emotionless face.

He closed his eye, he knew this was going to be very difficult. "I know...but I need to apologize for whatever wrong I have done...I know I can never undo them but please forgive me. I have realized that you aren't what I thought you are..." He faltered as she finally looked at him.

She raised her eyebrows and he gulped, nervously waiting for her reply. A smile broke on her face and he saw the beautiful behind that mask. "Your forgiven."

Hinata dared to disrupt the long stretch of silence between them and decided to lay out his invitation.

He cleared his throat and caught her attention again. "Um...since our start wasn't that great...I wanted to start again and―"

"And you want me to become your friend right?" She completed for him.

He nodded nervously and she couldn't contain her laugh at his nervousness. He scowled.

"You don't need to laugh at my expense of trying to..." He stopped midway as he heard her laugh a beautiful music. He too couldn't help but smile.

When she recovered, he watched her face fall back in pattern. "I will tell you my invitation. Since we _cannot_ start what was done, I want to _still_ be friends with you. Friends?" She asked.

He smiled at the thought and thought maybe it wasn't so bad.. "Friends." He shook her hand and watched her smirk.

"You do know you are a dumb and a fool...Don't you?" She asked.

"WHAT?" he saw her run and ran after her.

"What did you just call me?" He demanded.

And that was how their friendship began.

xxx

"Chiyo" he knocked on the door. He was greeted with a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." She muttered in his chest.

They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

 _"Chiyo why did you hide from me that you did this all to for yourself?" He demanded._

 _She sighed and closed her eyes. "I didn't want to get married before. But what I did now is only for you."_

 _He hugged her from behind with a bright smile. "I know. That's why I came here. To tell you that..."_

 _She turned, looking at him with expectant eyes. "That I love you."_

 _She sucked her breathe in. "You do?" She asked, not believing it._

 _He rolled his eyes and smirked. He sneaked his hand behind her and pulled her closer. Leaning in he whispered, "I'll prove it."_

 _And crushed his lips in hers._

"I was so worries if your planned hadnt worked." She said, wiping the Telltale's of the tears.

He stroked her head and gulped, dreading the next coarse of plan he'd tell her.

"Chiyo...I have to tell you that plan isn't over. There is more to it." He said, slightly dreading her reaction.

xxx

"I am the jailor's secretary. I must tell him something." He said.

The police was writing something down and allowed the secretary in with a nod.

He looked around sneakily and whispered, "Boss, your son has broken the engagement off."

He emerged from inside and scowled. "Why should he? But I still have another son...I have his secret and he would not deny this marriage." He said with a small smirk.

Daniel smirked, but looked around to see if anyone heard.

Unfortunately, the police man had planted a bug in the jail. He called as soon as Daniel left.

* * *

Sakuya was certain he would thank this gentleman for his efforts and finally meet his daughter.

He rushed to the hospital with his wife in tow with him, and knocked on the said room.

"Come in." Velvety voice answered.

He entered and fell down in prostration. The man in bed was completely surprised, quickly asking Sakuya to raise himself.

"How can I repay this favour?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

Takumi smiled softly, "Just...just keep your daughter's happiness in mind and don't hide anything. I believe that they are lovely and deserve every right to know everything about you. And don't thank me yet. There is another problem that may arise. Be alert..." With that he looked at the window beside his bed on the far end of his white room.

Sakuya frowned and looked at his wife. Then back at Takumi.

"What problem could be there?" He asked.

Takumi didn't turn his head. "Didn't you...didn't you have the heirloom to take care of?" He asked.

And Sakuya was stunned.

Because the heirloom was the vessel full of jewels of extreme value.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So the question remains the same guys. I know I changed the chapter a little.**

 **"Life is full of tests, or so people say. But would you want to live in a life full if ease where no is?"**

 **Goodbye( Faithful friend signing off)😊**


	14. Chapter 14

Takumi watched the couple hold their breath, shocked over the news. "How do you know?" was what he asked after a long stretched silence.

Takumi looked out of the window, with a forlorn gaze. "I just do." he muttered, recalling how he had come across the file containing the information of the Ayuzawas.

Sakuya let a tired breathe out and almost dropped on the florr like a puddle. "I just don't get it. He is so rich why would he be after my heirloom?" he mumbled, completely confused and dumbfounded.

"If I were drowning in debts and bank loans, I would look for something of extreme value because that would fetch me the right kind of amount. Werent you aware that Mr. Igarashi was already in a state of bankruptcy, that's when he found out about you and decided to extend his hands. It wasn't that difficult to figure out as the statements of the banks kept sending letters and warnings."

Minako was calm, not showing any tension on her face. Takumi now knew why the two sisters were far apart in character; from where did Suzuna get those calm nerves.

"I must say, Your Highness. What was the use of telling this to us if you already collected the evidence? Why not just present it to the police and get the secretory in? I hope I'm not wrong; but isn't that enough?"

Takumi thought for a while and gave a small smile. "I had no idea. Thank you, so much, Mrs. Ayuzawa. You just helped me get a solution to the problem that was circulating my head."

Minako shook her head and smiled. "Just call me mother."

Takumi detected the twinkle in her eyes and laughed, while Sakuya densely watched them. "What is the joke?"

Minako assured her husband and led him out, after excusing herself and him out of course.

And then Takumi was left alone with a phone to call.

xxx

All three of them had returned back to Britain, after the day all the heavy drama had taken place.

Tora could feel the gears turning in his head as he watched his brother go through the company's files. Even though he had a large hand in the business's success, his father never told them of his gambling activities. And now they had to rebuild this company with a clean foundation.

But judging from the involvement of Hinata, Tora could only be found in his guilt for contemplating about his adventures wit Chiyo. He wanted to go back to her as early as possible and announce about the case. He saw Hinata just pause for a moment and scowl.

He frowned and peered into the paper that his brother was looking into."Didn't something come up."

"Huh?" Hinata said blankly then shook his head, slightly embarrassed. "Nothing really. I was…distracted by something that was probably extrwemelt stypid. I think we should call Takumi and inform him of the latest development. I'm afraid we have no evidence regarding the plot of snatching the heirloom from the family as mortgage."

Tora thought for a while and nodded in agreement

Hinata looked at his phone and scowled. "I can't believe it…."

Tora peeped into his phone and burst into a bout of laughter. "That's the reason you were so angry."

Hinata continued to scowl when he pressed the delete button, erasing the picture of him in the amusement park they had gone together. The time he was going to get thrown out.

Tora laughed till his stomach hurt, because he had never seen his brother in this state. "Who…who did this to you, bro?" he said in between his laughter.

Hinata cleared his throat, a stern look had fallen over his features breaking the bubble Tora had created.

"Takumi, I'm afraid….what?...its done?...Wow….then this case is completely closed?...Thank you, I'll call you later. I have to attend a meeting in a few hours, have to get the presentation ready…bye."

Tora waited for Hinata to answer.

"So?" he said after a few minutes as Hinata started to arrange the papers in the order.

Hinata continued to sort the papers. "I asked you something, answer me." he demanded.

He passed a fleeting glance and didn't reply. Tora frustratedly snatched the papers and forced him to look at him. "Answer me." he commanded.

Hinata glared at him. "Why, weren't you happy making those disgusting looks just a few minutes ago? Don't you have Chiyo to think about? Please don't tell me you suddenly wanted to get involved." he retored with a sassy face.

Tora cleared his throat and glared back. "Then you can resume to thinking about that girl….what was her name again? never mind that, you can keep imagining how to take a playful revenge when you meet her." he repluied with a smirk, watching as his face slowly turned to shock.

They were interrupted by a ring on the bell.

glaring, they both rose to open the door.

Of course, it should only be Chiyo, leaving a smirking Hinata tease his borther.

xxx

Suzuna sighed, after sending her sister off. She only knew that it was appropriate she went back.

She didn't fail to reveal her the entire truth behind her father's command. Misaki didn't want to see her parents yet, she didn't have the will to face them yet, and her emotional state wasn't really upto the union.

Suzuna looked at her phone, knowing fully well that she had hacked one of the most dangerous person's phone, replacing the wallpaper into the one he hated the most.

As her phone rang, she chuckled, looking at the caller id.

"Hello, Hamburger." she greeted with her monotonous voice.

"How." was the only thing he said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she replied innocently, with a smirk.

"You have full idea of what I'm referring to. Because of you my brother saw it. And I can only imagine how brilliantly I killed you." he grumbled lowly.

She controlled her grin and looked at the gate. "I don't think I know anything about whatever you are saying. And please say way to go bro! to your brother from my side. I hope you still have whatever you are talking about."

"Well, I would like to inform you that the entire case has been-"

"Solved, yes I know. I found out before you did." she stated.

"How is it that everytime I find something you already know? Tell me something you don't know."

"Well I don't know when you will die, or if you can cook or if I'd score good or if-"

"Alright I take it back. I will meet you after a few hours, at the park."

"Fine." she cut the line and smiled. Time to go and study.

xxx

Takumi sighed and ringed the bell. It was now or never, he had to confess or else he would never…

The door opened, revealing Suzuna in her apron. "Brother-in-law, how nice to see you. Please come in. I'm afraid Misaki'chi isn't here to entertain you. And she told me to give this gift to your friend, Aoi Hyodou." she said, emotionlessly.

He nodded, a little puzzled that Misaki wasn't home. "When will she return?" he asked.

Suzuna cast a glance at him and then at the door. "Oh, I was just waiting for you, come in." she said.

In came the parents but not her. He greeted them politely then repeated his question.

"Yeah, I want to meet my dearest child. Where is she?" Sakuya asked, looking around.

Suzuna served the food and the question was put on halt, however takumi couldn't help but wonder something was wrong.

He didn't eat, politely saying that he had his fill. His thoughts were revolving around her, he was in distraught state by not seeing her for so long, almost four days!

Obviously he was missing her, but now he had a gut feeling that something was barced imself and caught Suzuna's hand as she came back from the kitchen. "where is she?"

Suzuna looked at all the three people and decided to tell them the reason. "She has left London." that was what she said.

They all were shocked, Sakuya's glass fell from his hand. "When, How, Why, Where, What?!"

Suzuna controlled the laughter because of her funny bone and replied, "Misaki made me promise not to tell you where she has decided that it was time she continued to study further without complications. I don't know for how long though. And also she wanted to stay away from you."

Takumi felt like the last sentence was for him and regretted.s

He regretted not kissing her on the spot, or confessiong his feelings.

He regretted not being with her at all.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So guys, I see the next chapter coming up, that would be the last chapter mind ya.**

 **And I would like some reviews on this chapter, honestly, I couldn't get anymore ideas to get the story going any longer. It's time I really did end this long journey. This is the longest I have ever written.**

 **Please do pray for me, my last mocks, or prelims as you say it are starting and I am getting pretty nervous here. I want to get my grades higher, or else my mom wouldn't give me the laptop or phone to write anything.**

 **Not to forget, here is the question of the chapter:**

" **If you had a chance to be a principal of your school, what would you do as the first thing?"**

 **I would obviously remove the karate periods(I honestly don't think it is doing any good at all.) And make the teachers write our exams.**

 **What would you do? I am really curious and excited to know!**

 **And please ignore the typos, I know there really are many. I hope you are having a look at my ither stories too.**

 **Goodbye, see you next chapter(Shouldn't it be like meet you are write to you the next chapter? Never mind)**

 **Faithful friend signing off.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

 **So here is the last chapter of this story, after which it is the end.😢😢**

 **😭😭😭I hope you have enjoyed reading it like I have enjoyed writing it. But one thing is for sure, I think I will stick to writing one shots. 😌**

 **Please please review on this chapter, as it is the last and don't forget to favourite and follow. I will be waiting for your comments and also suggestions for any other plots that you would want me to write.**

 **And I would like to thank violet167, Miss Kirie, Crazy4animation, 00001095887, Guest, Just a fan, Myyukkie, and not to forget, MinnieMiss123 and many others who read my you all, I don't think I would've been extremely motivated to write another chapter at all. It was your thoughts and feelings that really made me write on.**

 **And other then that, do continue reading my other stories, they all are for you after all.**

 **Disclaimer:(I know should have mentioned it in every chapter but its to much of a headache to do so. It really is understood that these wonderful characters are not mine.) All the characters are not my creation.**

* * *

After two years of being the king, Takumi needed a break. He would be happy to say that he was going Hawaii for his vacation.

Wrong, he was being sent to Paris by his family and friends because it was a city of romance. He had enough of that two years ago, and he couldn't bring himself to look at any other women with her constantly invading his mind.

Finally Hinata had proposed Suzuna. Of course, Takumi didn't forget to smirk in his engagement, making him embarrassed out of his wits. But he felt like something was missing.

He would be boarding the flight to Paris when Suzuna will be getting married, on the 28th of September, one day before _her_ birthday.

Nobody knew if she'd come, thus this was something they wanted to do in her honour.

As he sat there wondering what she'd be doing, his eyes fell on the picture on his monitor. It was a wallpaper he had adorned on the screen, to feel her invisible presence.

And wish she would smile and be happy.

xxx

The party after the marriage was great, he had seen enough of faces and met enough people to go back to the castle.

He stood up to leave, reminding himself to say goodbye to Suzuna since he was going to the airport.

She was smiling, at Hinata while he came there.

"Suzuna, I think it's time I should go." He said, after she directed her attention towards him.

She frowned. "Don't you want to meet someone right now? I mean it is almost time..." She said, looking behind him.

He frowned and turned.

The hall became silent as the horn of the cab stopped the occasion. He felt the cold wind rustling, and was about to turn and refuse politely to meet anyone who was coming when-

"Sorry, I am late!" All hell broke loose.

That voice, the very one that haunted him in his dreams. Turning behind, he saw her; in a red plain gown, the noise of her heels resounding in the hall. She was hovering in her purse, searching for something.

She walked upto the stage and finally, looked up.

Emerald met Amber, and everything around them became slow. His mind suddenly went blank, looking at her face completely. She had grown more beautiful, if possible and more mature.

Her face seemed angular, he could see the lingering gazes of men behind her.

A sudden urge to cover her up and announce to the world that she was his washed over him. However, she wasn't his to begin with.

Their moment was interrupted by Suzuna, who was coughing and chuckling at the same time.

And Takumi knew this was his last chance.

xxx

"Misaki!" He shouted, as she ran away after confronting Suzuna

 _"Suzuna you lied to me." She accused her._

 _"I didn't. I merely just said most probably."_

 _Looking at Usui, she turned and left the hall._

She stopped abruptly. He stopped behind her, as the sun started melt into the waters, near the wedding hall that was situated purposefully near the lake.

"I know you are still mad at me for no reason, won't you ever forgive me?" He asked.

She turned and glared at him. How he missed her. But right now she wasn't helping by being like that. Like a goddess ready to descent her wrath upon the sinner.

"Yes do, you damn know your mistake. Don't act like you don't." She said, pointing an accusing finger on his chest, walking in front of him.

"I don't think so." He said, coming even more closer, only a inch remained between them.

"You don't think so?" She said.

He stayed silent, looking at the true rage.

"You knew about me already and didn't bother telling me even once. You knew I was being played between you and Tora as a bride. You knew everything yet you kept me in the dark. How could you say you didnt know anything, Usui." She said, her voice breaking at the last sentence.

"I...I couldn't tell you..." He tried to tell her.

"Why, because I wasn't worth it? Or did I mean so little to you? After two years you are still the same. Selfish!" She shouted in his face.

"Misaki I-"

"Don't use my name! If you'd told me you were the prince, and you knew that this marriage was just a way to get my father to the ground, don't you think things would've been better? Didn't you even think hoe this all would've affected me?"

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled even closer to him. They became even more aware of each other than before, their bodies pressed together, heart beats racing.

He was struck again by how beautiful she was.

"Listen!" he commanded.

She glared at him, but complied by saying nothing.

"Yes I haven't been honest to you. Yes I didn't tell you anything. But that was because Suzuna made me swear not to tell you until everything was over. I knew that this would only worry you, and I knew Suzuna was doing the right thing. But don't you dare say you weren't worth it. You are worth every breath I take, every day I live and everything else that wasn't revealed to you. And I knew that you'd be my bride before, but that was after you were declared as Tora Igarashi's Fiancee. If I had knwon what was in my heart, I would've claimed you before him and save all the trouble. Even in the hospital, you never gave me a chance to reply."

"There was nothing to say." she muttered. He sighed.

"Do you know how much you mean to me? Do you know how much you affect my mind everyday? Everyday I would imagine you standing before like this, and I would tell you that one phrase that i always wanted to say."

 _No, It can't be_ , she thought, stunned at his confessions.

"I wanted to say, that I love you, have always been loving you since the day i saw you in that airport." he breathed out.

"You are lying." she spat out.

He shook his head, his eyes despearte.

"You are yet again playing around, stop it. I don't believe you." She said, pointintg at his chest and shaking her head as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Her heart was breaking yet again like the day when she confessed to him.

He gently released her and grabbed her hsoulder, squaring them.

"I am not. I am ready to take it if you don't feel the same. I take it if you have fallen in love with someone else."he said, closing his eyes.

She started hitting his chest, "After everything you're still torturing me by giving me false hope that i don't want." she mumbled to herself.

His heart lit up and he tried to look into her eyes. She refused to meet her teary eyes into his, making him decide to push his luck.

He leaned down, closing his eyes and met the lips he wanted to meet, every time he dream of her. she kissed him back, her hand on his hand as he held her cheek.

Their lips moved in sycn with each other, like a perfect peice to each toher's puzzle. as they pulled away, she finally looked into his eyes.

He smiled, resting his head on hers. "I love you Misaki. and I will make you believe in my a hundred times." he breathed out.

Her heart sped and her face coloured his now favourite colour. "I...I..l-l-love -y-y-you t-too, Usui." she confessed to him.

He laughed and pulled her in for a hug, even tighter that before. "I...can't...breath idiot!" she said.

He pulled away, as she smacked his.

Nothing could be more better than that.

xxx

"Misaki I can't believe it, I broke my vow only to be this happy with you. I always thought i would end up being accused of marrying a farmer, like my mother." he said as they took a walk in the moonlight.

"Even I had vowed to never love, because I was under the impression that my father hated my mother." she stopped as she realized what he had _actually_ said , her heart stopped.

She glared at him and punched his arm. "i never said yes." she muttered.

He suddenly went on his knees and held his hand out with a ring. "Since I have already confessed to you, would you marry me?" he asked.

She was stunned, "I...I...Usui..-"

"I'll wait for you if you aren't ready. You are after all, the best lawyer whose residence is still unknwon to many people. I'll wait." he assured her.

She thought for a while, "No." she said.

His face fell and he stood up, nodding his head.

Unable to contain the laughter bubbling, she burst out laughing on his face.

"Wear's my ring," she said as he looked at her confused.

he almost stumbled, grabbing her waist and lifted her up. She smacked him, and he let her on the ground and kissed her passionately; making her knees weak.

They stared at each other for a moment, as clock nearby dinged midnight.

His eyes widened in alarm and he revealed a small package that was just three inches bigger than his hand, lean and almost resembled a book.

"Happy Birthday, Misaki." he said.

Her gift was a book, "The Truth about forever."

he smiled, "I know you don't read romance novels, but this is what we've been through." he said.

she chuckled, as she leaned on his shoulder, murmuring something about him being an idiot.

But they both knew, that breaking the vow of love was not in their hands to begin with. As they sat on the grass, they could only be happy in the moment.

Now that they finally understood about their vows, they could only fate for bringing them together.

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So guys, this is it. Our journey for "breaking the vow of love" ends here. I am feeling so...sad and happy.**

 **Thank you, all of you for reading my story, and taking the effort to review in my story. There were a few questions left unanswered, so I guess you wouldn't be getting any chapterly question in this chapter. Even if some of my answers are not needed, i think you all deserve it.**

 **Violet167: It is very amusing indeed to have takumi all fired up when it comes to Tora, especially when Misaki was involved. XD. I hope that you'd understand that since Takumi was the prince, i had to make sure he wasn't out of character.😅**

 **MissKirie:I know I had confused many things, but I hope in the end it was all laid out in the open. Thank you for encouraging me, i wasn't feeling up at that moment when I had announced that i'd delete my stories, it truly had nothing to do with the people who bluntly pointed things out.😃**

 **Myyukkie: I wanted to twist the whole thing up, of course it was thrilling to imagine Takumi not as her groom.😋**

 **Just a fan: I don't think I have much to say, but even you are right. Love is illusion. But sometimes it is better than watching reality. ️**

 **Guest: I hope that after changing my style a bit, it is better. since I am not a native English speaker, I try to fit the scenarios in the right places.**

 **00001095887: He couldn't know about it, or else the entire story would be different. If he knew, he'd try to nab Mr. Igarashi for forcing Misaki before she could even develop her feelings for him.**

 **Silverlily95429: Hmm, but isn't that something that would spoil the life of other people in your life if you'd divorce? Even though you haven't asked anything or suggested anything, I'm glad you answered my questions from the chapters.**

 **Crazy4Animations: Thank you so much for supporting me, and you really are matured, truly true love is something that should be treasured. You have reviewed in many of my chapters, I am so glad.**

 **MinnieMiss123: First of all, I thank you for reviewing in each and every chapter of mine. You truly are my treasured reader. And second, I used to hate Chiyo too, but after reading the second last chapter of the real series, I began to like her. And Kaon is a character from the manga, she didn't like Usui in that, but in my story I had initially planned her to be Usui's Fiancée. I wanted a little fire between Hinata and Suzuna's relationship to have, so I made him a little OOC. Actually Erika was a side character to make it clear from where Takumi's hatred and his vow came from. I think I answered all the answers of yours. And yeah, I wanted to end it here too. Since I already had decided a good ending because if I didn't, then we all would probably be on a journey that was too long to end. 😂**

 **Thank you all, for everything. And giving time to ny story. I am extremely happy.**

 **I hope you will review your thoughts in the review section. (Even a word is sufficient for me.)👍**

 **I hope to see in you the next story if I decide to write a multi-chapter anytime soon.**

 **But that would be after March because of my Board Examination in a few weeks.**

 **So good bye guys(Signing off as Faithful friend for the last time.😢)**


End file.
